By Any Other Name
by AngellaCrickett
Summary: After a traumatic experience in Neverland, Robin Gold has to face the whole of Storybrooke who had forgotten her existence. Fighting her PTSD and dealing with the arrival of a man who has her same name... arriving home is just the beginning of her story. AU
1. A Dream Your Heart Makes

A Dream Your Heart Makes

There was loud screaming, horrible terrified shrieks. They pierced the night, desperate, loud, hopeless screams. Someone was hurt, someone was dying. It was me, I was the one who was screaming. I was withering, everything screamed and it was so dark. So very dark, I couldn't see, I was trapped.

The sheets twisted around my legs as I tried to get up, I reached up to cover my heart, it was shattering, burning, I could feel it breaking underneath the skin. But it wasn't, it beat painfully in my chest, but it was fine

I clapped my hands over my ears. It was me, it was just a dream. The noise died off in my throat, I choked and pulled my knees close, burying my head and bursting into tears, it was only a dream.

The door slammed open and my mom came running in. "Robin?!" She called out running to my side. She laid her hand on my back, I flinched back and threw myself away from her, cowering against the headboard.

I could hear the dull thunk of his cane coming towards the door. I kept my head down and tried to quiet my crying. "Dearie," He faltered. I felt him sit next to me, I lifted my head and threw my arms around my dad. He wrapped his arms around me, I leaned against his chest, his hand rubbing my hair.

"Rumpelstiltskin," I heard my mom whisper, but he just shook his head. I crossed one arm across my chest, over my heart as if I could block it all out.

He sat with me, until all the nightmares and memories were chased away. It took a long time for my tears to stop, and the overwhelming feeling of panic to ebb away.

But my dad was there, smelling like Mr. Gold's favorite cologne, smoke, and straw. Over and over he pleaded that it would be ok. I had not been ok for eight days, but as the night stretched on so the sunrise crept up through the window, I felt safe.

* * *

_ I sat up in the tree, one arm gripping the branch so I would not fall, the other holding tight to a long-handled bone knife I had swiped from the Lost Boys camp. I could see them all, divided before battle down below me. _

_ My dad had that smirk on his face, one I was very glad he never used around me. It scared me a little. Beside him was Regina, fire dancing from her hands, throwing erie shadows across her face. Flanking her was Emma Swan. I had never spoken to her, she was new to my whole world. I had spied on her, broken into her car and gone through her papers when she first came to town. _

_ The Charmings, that complex and strange couple stood behind them. I had grown up wary of Snow and her Prince, but they were fighting along my father. I twirled the knife between my fingers, straining to hear the tense conversation. There were others, people I didn't really know, including my half-brother Bae._

_ My eyes darted to my grandfather, Peter Pan, his eyes glittered with evil. I had grown up hearing all about him, and was oddly horrified and fascinated to finally see him in person. _

_ His right hand man, Felix, the one who had almost blown my cover. No one but my father knew that I was here. I had snuck into the Lost camp to wreak havoc on their supplies, he had caught me, but with my hood on I had escaped relatively unscathed. _

_ "We cant let you do this," Pan spoke across the space, not even bothering to raise his voice. "Magic will be saved, Henry will be the one to save all of us" I saw the wave of anger pass over Regina's face._

_ "You know what boy," She still sounded like the Evil Queen she had been in the Enchanted forest. "I'm getting real tired of your little games." She hurled the fire and they all scattered._

_ War broke out. The small group led by my father, against over fifteen well-trained Lost Boys. I pulled my green hood low over my face and let go, falling out of the tree, I hit the ground with good form and drove my elbow into the nose of the nearest boy. _

_ I fought, ducking under arrows and magic, seeing the silver blade flash in the dark forest. I was able to incapacitate a tall branch welding Lost Boy, jumping over him I reached my dad's side._

_ "Robin get out of here," He growled, with a wave of smoke, a boy turned into a plant, that was then trampled by a dagger welding Pan. I was shoved out of the way, into another tall hooded figure. _

_ "You!" Felix growled, raising his club. I ducked and then struck with my knife, it sinking up to the hilt into his weapon. He jerked upwards, knocking me into the dirt. My face hit the dirt, and was scratched up. I was down, but I swept his legs out from under him. He crashed, I freed my knife throwing his club as far as I could in the opposite direction. He was off in search of another weapon, giving me time._

_ Dad, I thought, my heart jumping to my chest as I wheeled around. He and Pan were locked in a vicious fight. But if was only a distraction, there was another running up behind him, a hatchet held high. _

_ "Dad!" I screamed, running forward, throwing my dagger with as much power as I could muster, the knife sailed true and sunk deep into his shoulder. My momentum carried me right into Pan, who was looking at me with incredulity. He caught my arm, gripping it tight. _

_ "Stay away from her!" My dad yelled. But the battle had seemed to stop for the three of us. I was not going to cower before him._

_ "A daughter," Pan said, tilting his head, studying me. My hood had come down in the fight and my dark braid tumbled down my back._

_ I did not hear it until it was too late, Peter had turned, and had reached out to catch the arrow as if he had done it a thousand times._

_ The clearing had gone silent. I could see the battle raging on, but the only thing I could hear was a slow steady thump. _

_ Pan stared shocked and frightened, he had caught the arrow though. His hand was gripping the shaft tight. _

_ The slow steady beat spasmed, I looked down to see the head of the arrow sunk deep into my heart. A dark red creeping up and over my entire body. I crumpled, my whole body arching it was no longer silent. I could hear screaming and shouting and everything was growing red. _

_ A scream tore itself from my lips. Pain came in white-hot waves, my nerve endings electrocuting me, killing me, like a wall of fire in every cell of my body. I knew I was dying, I could see the sky and Rumpelstiltskin, my dad going out of focus above me._

_ I choked on the blood that was filling my mouth. Everything was burning, twisting, melting, I was trapped in sheer wretched misery, and my body twisted and turned trying to break free._

_ I couldn't see anymore, only red, I could feel the weight of being pinned down, crushed, there was a thousand pounds pressing on my chest. And as I tried to scream, the only thing I could do, I could hear it growing silent, gurgled, until only a struggling beat was left._

_ Then..._

When I finally got up the next morning, I sat at the top of the steps, looking down. I was not sure If I should go down there. Eight days, eight days since we had returned from Neverland. My dreams and nightmares were still consumed with that final battle.

They told me that it had been only seconds between when the arrow pierced my heart and when my eyes closed. Those seconds stretched years long in my brain. Seared into my memory, even now my hands were trembling. Panic crept up all the time now, and I had to be careful not to go to pieces in front of people.

I could hear the voices of Rumpelstiltskin and Belle, my Mom and Dad. They were speaking about me. I knew I had upset her, but I hadn't wanted to accept comfort from a lady that up until recently I hadn't known existed. "Rumple, for the past 28 years I have missed out on her life. I want to help her now but she doesn't want me." That was a lie, I just didn't know how to talk to her.

I tugged the sleeves of my jacket down, having pulled it over my shirt. The dark green still smelled like Neverland, but it was to much of a security in my life for that to throw me off. It was hard to look her in the face after everything, it would be hard to be around anyone but my dad. I had kept myself isolated.

"Robin Hood dearie, we can see you," My dad said, not bothering to raise his voice. My mouth twitched, it felt nice to smile. I stood and descended the stairs. Belle looked almost too cheery, already dressed in immaculate, put together, beautiful clothing. I tugged my sleeves down, feeling sloppy and less of a girl.

There was food, a tall glass of orange juice and eggs with fresh tomatoes and basil. All my favorites, I sat down in the chair by the counter, crossing one leg under the other. I sat in silence, eating, with the two of them sipping coffee and smiling at each other.

They were in love, and it made me happy. "Rent is due today," My dad said, looking over at me. "Fancy going to help me out?" I grinned, this had been our tradition ever since we had been cursed to Storybrooke when I was a little girl.

There was a knock on the door and we all looked around, confusion on my mom's face. I could see the outline of the Charmings through the glass and my breakfast turned to chalk in my mouth.

My dad walked towards and opened the door. I stood up and moved close behind him. I could feel the outline of my knife hidden up my sleeve and it brought me comfort. He opened the door with his vague and menacing smile. "What may I help you with your Majesty?"

The Prince's eyes found me over his shoulder. I stood my ground, I felt my mom next to me, and didn't flinch when she put her arm around me this time. Snow was beside him, giving me a small smile when I met her eyes.

I kept my breathing steady, I had known this was coming, had known each one of the eight days. I still wasn't sure if I was ready though... Ready to stop being a secret.

"Good Morning Gold," Charming said, my dad moved over to let them both in. I saw with a twist in my stomach, that Regina and Emma were with them. This was more people than I had been around for a long time.

"Whats going on?" My mom asked. She tightened her grip and I found that my voice was gone, I couldn't speak.

"Thats what we wanted to ask you," Snow said, making it sound as least threatening as she could. "We wanted to check in on Robin..." But her husband cut her off.

"We also want to know who she is," His intention came through in his voice. Panic crept up but I pushed it back down. I understood at least where he was coming from, he finally had all his family home and safe, and just wanted it to stay that way.

"How did you get to Neverland?" Emma asked, I looked down and inwardly smiled. Sneaking on the Jolly Rodger had been a piece of cake.

"How come when we saw you, that time in the forest..." Snow faltered, remembering. "I had memories of you for the past 28 years, I only remembered when I saw your face." Yes, that all sounded right.

"Its a bit of a long story dearie," My dad said, he had put himself between us and them. It made me feel better.

"Look Gold" Emma said standing up to him, but looking at me. "You promised back on that island that you would explain all of this when she was better. We have given you plenty of time"

"It's not my story to tell," I said, speaking up for the first time. Several pairs of confused eyes swung to me, and I saw the resolution in one.

All three Charmings spoke up, questions filling the room before... "Well then who?"

"It's mine," Regina said crossing her arms. "If you could be quiet for maybe two minutes I could tell you."

* * *

**Hey Guys! So this is my very first OUAT fanfic and I really hope ya'll like it! It might be a little confusing at first because yes there is still the other Robin Hood in this world, we will meet him in about chapter four. Yes her genealogy is just as messed up as everyone else on the show! The next bit will be up in three days! If you have any questions though don't be afraid to PM me! Please read and review and tell me what you think!**

**Angel C.**


	2. Unfortunate Soul

**YAY! Thanks so very much to everyone who took the time to read, review, and follow this story! I did a happy dance every time I got a notification! So this next bit is going to explain everything you need to know about Miss Robin Hood Rose Gold. **

**For those of you who might not have this, in Neverland she was shot with an arrow in the heart. (how she survived is for another part of the story wink wink) She still is recovering from it and suffers from a severe case of PTSD. **

**I hope that makes things more clear! And yes, all of my chapter titles are reworded names to Disney songs! Enjoy! Review!**

* * *

Unfortunate Soul

I looked around, taking note that our living room had never held so many people. There weren't even enough seats, I was sitting on the edge of the huge desk that sat in the corner of the room. My dad stood next to me, leaning on his cane. Everyone kept glancing at me and I bit my lip nervously, taking deep breaths to stay calm.

Belle had sat down next to Snow, giving Regina as close to a harsh look as she could muster. Even though we had sat down a while back to explain it to her, she still had trouble accepting it.

"Well," Regina said, pacing in front of the fireplace managing to look bold under the circumstance. "Let's see, who is Miss Robin Rose Gold?" She smirked in my direction. I was angry she had left out the most important part of my name. I was Robin Hood Rose Gold, no matter how strange it sounded it was who I am. She was the one who gave me that name, she was doing this just to spite me!

"Regina," Charming spoke up, sounding exasperated. She waved him off and continued.

"Back in the enchanted forest I acquired a young girl who had been thrown out a castle where she had been kept prisoner. She had fallen in love with her captor, but he chose his own power over her." She paused, her smirk lashing out at all of us. My mom had turned stark white and was trembling slightly

I glanced sideways at my dad. His knuckles were white as he gripped his cane, I could see the regret in his eyes, and his anger at Regina for bringing it up. Snow discreetly slipped her arm around my mom, whose eyes were shining bright.

"So whats a girl to do in that situation?" It was a taunting question, and Belle's face was red with shame. "She runs straight into the arms of the young and equally heartbroken leader of the Merry Men, Robin Hood."

Emma's face dawned with realization, she looked properly shamed and embarrassed for my mother. I closed my eyes. "From what I understand," Regina continued, building up steam for the shock of the story. "He had lost his wife when she gave birth to their son, and himself was afflicted with a terrible infection for which there was no cure. It took two heartbroken people to do the trick, and he died not days after."

It stung to hear everything I knew about the man who was my father summed up in a few cruel words. The only things I knew about the man, told in the harsh tone of Regina. I didn't glance up to see them all looking at me judging me. Rumpelstiltskin kept his eyes on all of them.

"So when I obtained the girl, she was alone, pregnant and twice heartbroken. I did the only decent thing I could and returned her home back to her father for the reward."

"Regina," Snow said, sounding horrified and exasperated. Charming looked down at my mom, who was closed her eyes to stop herself from crying. Charming put his hand on his wife's shoulder. I was certain I was going to bite through my lip.

"Of course, when he discovered her condition, the only thing he knew was that she had spent the majority of her time in the Dark One's care. He figured the baby must be his and locked her away in the dungeon. Despite all her pleads and insistence, she was left to rot and grow her spawn in peace."

"Regina," My dad snapped, his voice ice-cold, glaring at her with venom in his eyes. He looked down at me. My hands were trembling so bad I clasped them together and held them in my lap. I couldn't, wouldn't cry in front of these people.

"When the baby was finally due, the poor girl was so unhealthy the King called me in to help, thinking magical assistance might be needed. The baby girl was delivered after many hours, her mother not even having the strength to keep herself awake. I was approached by the king and he told me he didn't want the abomination, and if I killed it I could have his still living daughter for whatever 'witchcraft' purpose I needed. And I said yes."

My breathing was choppy and my scarred heart beat in my throat. She glanced at me, her voice changing and I saw the good in her that inspired her into that next act. "They had left her out in the cold, on a stone table with only a blanket to cover her, she was screaming and hungry and turning blue. I was the first person to hold her, she was hours old and not a single person had touched her. I took her away from that place."

I let out a noise almost like a sob, holding my breath to stop it when everyone looked at me. The sadness etched on my dad's face felt the worst.

Snow's hand was covering her mouth, Charming looked aghast. I knew if they weren't comforting my mother they would be by my side. Emma had retreated into her own memories, and she looked so sad and scared.

The tone of Regina's tale changed as she looked at me. "I knew who she really was. I made sure she had the name of the one who was responsible for her life. She was just a baby, had never done anything wrong. I had no use for her so I took her to the one person who might..." She looked over at my dad, and Snow's resolve broke.

"What were you thinking Regina?!" She shrieked at her. More than one face turned red and I realized I had been holding my breath.

"Excuse me dearie, Just what are you implying?" He moved forward but I reached out and grabbed the arm of his suit. He looked back at me and stopped, returning to his spot, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I did not know what my face was betraying.

I had been told when I was 15, I grew up knowing my true parentage. Never the circumstance behind it, passing in front of the Game of Thorns shop made me hurt and cry every time. How could a man do that to anyone, especially his own granddaughter. He had asked Regina to murder me...

"Yes Snow, just what are you implying?" Regina asked tauntingly. She continued. "I presented the girl to the Dark One as a deal, something of a trade."

"There was nothing you wanted Regina," He begrudgingly admitted. I once asked my dad if he had ever considered not keeping me, knowing who my real father was. He had been so shocked and angry I would even ask I never brought it up again, and I never once doubted or questioned that he loved me.

"I told him who the girl was and traded her for an old second-hand, mediocre spell book. I left the Dark One with the child of his true love and another man." Snow and Charming both looked horrified, having no faith in my dad.

"I had been alone for so long, my mistakes driving those away to where there was no one left." He moved his hand to my shoulder. "I knew she was not mine, but she was part Belle, and I loved her for that. I had a second chance with Robin to make up for all the mistakes I've made in my life, a second chance to be a father." He kept his arm around me, and I concentrated on the smell of his cologne.

I opened my mouth to speak, found I had no words, and closed it. "But of course," Regina spoke up, ruining all of it. "I told Belle the baby had died in childbirth and locked her back up in my tower, I still got to keep my bargaining piece."

"You evil, wrenched woman," My mom muttered, shaking with fury. She stood up suddenly and crossed over to us. Rumpelstiltskin, looked at her as she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder. His arms went around both of us as she shook with angry sad tears. Belle's hand reached out and found mine, gripping it tight.

"You would have made the same choice," Regina said, looking down at my family. "I kept the right person and sent your daughter off to place where she would be loved and cared for. Would you rather it have been the other way around? That I kept her?"

"Get out," Emma said, standing up, savior fury burning in her eyes. "Yes you did a good thing Regina but do not pretend it was completely out of the goodness of your heart. You made a power play that involved saving and using a baby girl against her family." Regina sputtered raising herself up to her full height. "Get out!" Emma yelled louder.

Regina looked all around, eyes landing on me. I had forgiven her long ago, but the wound was so fresh now. Her eyes softened a fraction, then she wheeled around and stormed out the door, slamming it as she left. "I'm so sorry," Snow said, and the intention of her apology was left in the air.

"So this whole time, you've been raised by him?" Emma asked me. I nodded, trying to wipe the stray tears that were running down my face, embarrassed they could all see. "Why then have I never met you until now."

"That would be because of magic," My dad said, looking down at the Charmings. "When Regina approached me about the curse Robin was only three years old. I loved her dearly but didn't want to raise a toddler for 28 years." He looked at me and smiled. "I also didn't want her in her thirties when her life could finally start."

This didn't bother me, him having used magic to manipulate my life, it was all I really knew. It gave me more time with my mother now, and that was worth any price of magic. Snow was still trying to work things out so he continued.

"Regina was never one for fine print, so I slipped in several clauses. She would age half speed, one year for every two spent in this town. We would carry out our lives, until you came Miss Swan. Then all memories of Robin would be wiped, it would seem as if I had been completely effect by the curse. She would be safe if her majesty tried use her as a pawn. Then once you broke the curse, all the spells I had cast around her broke as well, I put faith in the fact that you would defend us Miss Swan."

They were all silent as they tried to make sense of what they had heard. "Well not all memories of me were wiped." I spoke up, grinning a little. "Surely Mary Margaret remembers the Storybrooke Snatcher?"

"That was you?!" She gasped, not sure if she should look upset or impressed. "Wait I'm confused, the Storybrooke what now?" Emma asked, crossing her arms. Charming had the same pose and it struck me how much they looked alike.

"I'm a thief," I said, "It's what I'm good at. It was something to do in this town that never ever seemed to change. I stole from everyone, it was a challenge, see how many purses, houses, _businesses _I could break into before I was caught." I sat up with some pride. "And I never was." It was my one connection to the man who was my father, and I loved it.

The disapproval I expected came from her majesty's prince. "You let her do that? A teenage girl running around robbing houses?" He glared at my dad who met his stare with an equally icy one. He still had his arm around my mom.

"She was mine to raise, and just because I'm a good father dearie doesn't mean I stopped being myself." There was a pregnant pause and he continued. "I think its time for you all to leave."

I agreed with him, and stood up and moved away while they walked out, I noticed Snow take my Mom's arm and pull her to the side, her face full of sympathy as she rubbed her arm spoke to her. The two women embraced, both tearing up.

"Hey kid," I turned to see Emma, she was watching our moms with the same hurt and regret etched on her face. I bitterly realized how much Emma and I had in common. "How are you feeling?"

I hadn't thought about it since they knocked on the door. I tugged on my sleeve and shrugged. My arm across my chest covering my heart. While yes unwelcome, this distraction had taken my mind off things. I twisted my hands, feeling the walls move in, stop I told myself but even as I said goodbye panic welled up in my throat I fought the urge to cry and scream, angry at my lack of control. I had to get out of the house.

I needed to steal something.

* * *

**So there it is, the whole story. Yes Regina did a good thing, but not for a completely innocent reason. Do ya'll think she is a good or bad guy? Any plot holes or questions you have? Leave a review I will answer every one! AND this explains the two Robin Hood's on the show, when they changed actors! (Dad and Son!)**

**I took a detour in the story line to explain Robin, and poor Belle, it was important but such a heartbreaking story to write. We are back to the heart of the story next (wink wink) and a visit from a famous Disney Villain. So REVIEW REVIEW and I'll try to post ASAP! love my readers/followers**

**Angel C. **


	3. The Phony King

The Phony King

"Are you sure you don't want to go with us." Dad asked as he was pulling on his jacket, looking at my mom. I peeked through my eyelashes at her as I pulled my scarf on. She had collected herself, but all the makeup had rubbed off around her eyes. She shook her head, giving both of us a weak smile. I hated how I didn't know what to say to her. "Ok then," He said, crossing over to her and kissing her. "We'll just be headed off."

We closed the door behind us and walked out to the car. "Here," I looked up in time to catch the keys. "You drive."

"Really?!" I asked, lighting up. Normally, for rent day, my dad drove, unless it happened to fall on my birthday or another holiday and then I could drive. It was a big deal. I grinned from ear to ear as I slid into the driver's seat and started the car.

We sat comfortably in silence as I pulled onto the main road. Collecting rent, this was pre Emma, pre savior. It was also pre mom and that made me feel guilty, but i pushed that feeling away. This was so nice, such a normal, mundane part of my life. Peace crept through my bones and I let out a big sigh.

"Robin," He spoke up, looking uncomfortable. "How are you?" The weight of his question fell on me and I considered it. I swung my eyes back to the road, thinking through my answer carefully. This was my dad; I could tell him _anything_, but this? How I had felt every second since Neverland?

A black car, most likely driven by Ruby, whipped around the corner, driving about twenty miles over the speed limit. She passed so close she almost clipped the side mirror.

I inhaled sharply, my heart pumping into overdrive. No, no, no, no, not now. I held my breath as I started to panic. You are fine, come on Robin, you are fine. It was just a car. It was just Ruby in a car, you are ok, you are not hurt. This isn't the forest, this isn't Neverland; you are ok.

It was too late; I gripped the wheel so tight it hurt my hands, trying to stop myself from shaking. My head was spinning and I let my breath out slow, trying not to alarm my dad. I had to get out of here; I needed a place where I could scream and cry and not scare anyone. Stay calm, just stay calm.

A dull hum filled my ears and it was like I couldn't see, like a thick glaze had dropped over my eyes. I needed to run, to get away before I or anyone around me got hurt. I could hear Rumpelstiltskin talking to me, but I couldn't distinguish the words. I was choking, choking of fear and panic. I tried; no complete thoughts, all a big mess, calm down, not an arrow, safe, you are safe.

_I had to stop the car_; I needed to stop the car. I pulled over to the side of the road, and parked. Throwing open the door, "I'm going to get the rent!" I gasped, running away from the car, opening the door to what turned out to be Granny's diner. I collapsed at the nearest booth and buried my face in my hands. I gripped and pulled on my hair.

_Get a grip_. I chanted over and over, trying to calm and even out my breathing. It took a minute, and I pushed it all down. It wasn't gone, but it was still lurking in all the dark areas of my heart, just waiting.

I stood up and straightened my jacket, hiding my still trembling hands in my pocket. This was getting worse, it wasn't just my nightmares and memories that set me off now; it was everything. No, I wouldn't let it; I just needed to calm down. I felt ashamed, what was wrong with me?

I looked out the window at my dad, he couldn't see all the way into the shop so he hadn't seen my episode. He looked so _disappointed_, and it was so bewildering that it took me a minute to realize...

The diner was always last on the list, so when we were collecting rent we could end our rounds with lunch together. A tradition we had never broken, even when I was a baby. And with how I avoided his question, he probably thought I didn't want to talk to him.

I wanted to talk to him so bad, he just couldn't know about this, about me. So I held my head as high as I could. There were not many people in the diner, but the ones who were looked at me with disgust.

These were people who had liked me when we were cursed. People who had turned on me the moment they realized who my dad was. Now that all the spells had been broken, everyone was wary and distrustful of me, and they believed they had good reason to.

I was not evil; I just needed to collect the rent. I walked up to the counter. Widow Lucas looked over her glasses at me. "What do you want?" Not unkindly, just frankly.

I stuttered over the words. "I'm here t-to collect the rent." She let out a huge sigh, exasperated and bustled off. I stood there, taking several deep breaths. There was no way I could drive home... What was I going to tell my dad?

"Here you go," She returned, holding out an envelope. I reached out and cursed my hand for shaking slightly when I took it. I still held my head high. She gave me the look that one gives an addict: pity, disgust, and concern. She probably thought I was strung out on magic. I pleaded in my head that she would not tell anyone important.

I left, the cold wind biting my cheeks, but it was so oddly refreshing. I went over to his side of the car and he rolled down his window. "Well how was the old bat?' He asked, and I grinned as I handed over the envelope.

"She was fine," I replied, chuckling and feeling better as I did so. "Hey dad?' I asked, nerves, normal nerves though, creeping into my voice. "I really need to just walk around for a bit. Can I collect the rent around the house then head home? I really just need to walk, peace and quiet and whatnot."

I hated to see the crushed look in his eyes, but as he looked me over more carefully he nodded. He understood on some level. "Of course you can." I handed over the keys and he got out.

He stood there looking down at me and then pulled me into a small hug. "You stay safe," His voice thick. "I'll see you at home." I nodded, so grateful of him. I stood there and waved the car off. Then I took a deep breath and turned the opposite direction and started the walk back home.

The cold air felt wonderful, and I pulled my jacket close, arms crossed as I walked down the street. Nobody seemed to be out. The weather was too poor. I liked this. I still wasn't too ready to be around people. A man rounded the corner and I straightened up. I knew this man...

It was Prince John. In the Enchanted forest, he had been Prince John. Here he was the CEO of the fishing company Nathan Griffon. With a big ego and even bigger ears, he lumbered down the street, smoke trailing up from his cigarette. He was a horrible man both worlds, and in all the stories I had read as a kid... He had been the arch nemesis of my father.

My fingers twitched in my pocket, itching to take from him whatever I could. My mind filled with anticipation, and I smiled truly smiled. I was getting closer to him and I made my move.

I went to take a step, not placing my foot down. It 'slid' out from under me and I went crashing down, right into his side. "I am so sorry!" I gasped, scrambling to stand up and pulling his wallet from his coat. "Oh, are you ok? I really didn't mean to do that..." I rambled until he cut me off.

"It's fine," He brushed me off, muttering under his breath as he relit his cigarette storming off. My grin stretched from ear to ear as I walked away, I pulled the wallet out and twirled it around my fingers, and pulled out the money before tossing it away. It felt great.

"Stop, thief!" A voice exploded from behind me. I jumped; surely not. I had never been caught before, never. I started to run, but a strong force collided with me. "You think you can just steal from me and get away with it," He propelled me forward until I hit the wall. The air rushed from my lungs and I waited for my inevitable breakdown. It never came. What was wrong with me, a simple pickpocket, was I truly that messed up?

I was terrified yes, but it was overtaken by this adrenaline, that spread through my veins like wild-fire. "Help!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, trying to get someone's attention. I pulled an arm out of his grasp and swung. It clipped his chin and he growled, actually growled at me.

"Listen here you little..." He swung at me and I ducked, steadily moving back. If I could get to the fire escape in the ally I could get out. Avoiding arrest, this was something I did all the time. I took off running.

As I rounded the corner he caught up to me, grabbing me and slamming me against the wall. "I should have known, just like your type." He was too close, his breath smelled terrible. I tried to get away but the man had a good fifty pounds on me.

"You know nothing about who I am! You're a fake, you have no real power her just like back home!" I spat at him, so angry at him: at who he was and what he did.

He leaned in close and I twisted my head to try and move away. Grabbing a fistful of my hair he forced my head. "Ah, Robin Hood I say, I once knew your father" I glared at him. I was growing panicked, there was no one around. "Nobody here to save you, you know." His leer at me made my heart pound.

Fighting to get away wasn't working, he yanked on my hair, slamming my head on the wall behind me. I tried to blink away stars, "Help!" I cried out again, but with one final pull, he jerked me down to the ground. Everything was all blurry and I tried to open my mouth to scream but it didn't seem to be working. I didn't seem to be feeling right...

"This is for your dear old father," He said, and he acted as if he was going to kick me, I tried to stop the world from spinning.

A person fell out of the sky slamming into him. It took several seconds for me to process that the person was real, very real. It was obviously a man, dressed in old style clothes like the ones I had seen in drawings of the enchanted forest. A navy cloak covered his face; he had shoved Prince John back, punching him in the nose. I tried to get up and help but things spun so much that I just lay there, watching. The two fought before the stranger grabbed a lid off the trashcan, and slammed it over the top of his head.

I saw his fall, and he lay there without moving. I saw a pair of old brown scuffed boots approach me, and the person who had saved me knelt before me. "Are you ok?" It was a kind sounding voice, with helpful arms that pulled me to a standing position.

He smelled like campfire smoke and I could see kind brown eyes from under the hood. "Thank you," I said, alarmed at my slurred speech. I pulled away from him, trying not to sway.

"Hi," He said as I collapsed back into his arms. "How ya doing?" He wrapped his arm around my waist and I felt like I should care more about this than I did. "We need to get you to the hospital." Why the hos-hospital, I fell juss fiine?

It was then the full reality of what had happened hit me. I shoved him back with a gasp, I needed to get home. I needed to get away from all of this. I was maybe steady on my feet, and with growing dread in my stomach, I took off running.

"Wait!" I heard him call, I didn't look back.

* * *

"Rumple please stop, there's no point. Don't do this, please, just stay here." My mom begged him, pushing against his chest as he tried to get out the door. I jumped out of the chair and helped her.

"Dad, please, I'm fine. If you go after him, it's only going to make this worse!" I could see the blood lust in his eyes, but at our determined insistence, he stopped fighting us.

My memory had gone hazy after I had taken off running. My mom said she had found me in the bathroom, sitting on the floor, slumped again the wall, with my hair disheveled and my clothes rumpled. I looked blankly at the wall despite her attempt to talk to me.

At that point she had called my dad, hysterical, and he rushed home. They helped me into the kitchen where with a wave of his hand and a cloud of smoke, my head was fixed. I'd had a concussion; once he fixed me I was able to clearly tell them the story.

"You think I'm just going to let him get away with this." he stormed. He was pacing back and forth through the kitchen. "If he thinks he can hurt my family."

"I understand Rumple," She said, sitting next to me and pulling me close, running her hands through my hair, trying to fix it. I didn't pull away from her and closed my eyes; it felt nice. "She's safe, that's all that matters." I leaned into her touch, feeling like I was safe.

This was new; the maternal love. My dad was amazing, but this was so much different, and it made me feel like a little girl. She kept running her hands through my hair, brushing it, being careful of the spot where he had tried to rip it from my skull. It made me want to cry, not because it hurt, my dad had fixed me right up. It was just so nice to be loved, and to know I was loved.

He turned and looked down at the two of us and the anger went out of his gaze. He crossed to us, placing his hand on my shoulder. "Are you sure you're alright?" I nodded.

"Just thirsty." I spoke up, my throat was dry and scratched, like I had been screaming. He moved off at once to get me a drink. "Mom," I said, before I chickened out. I felt ridiculous, what kind of girl asked her mother to hold her because she was upset?

I really didn't know the answer to the question; I was seventeen years old for goodness sake! She was looking at me expectantly. I just leaned against her shoulder. She understood at once, wrapping her arms around me and pulling me close. She kissed the top of my head. "You're going to be fine Robin, I've got you."

* * *

**Poor girl, eventually guys things will get better for her! I will not end this story sad! Disclaimer: I am just writing what I think PTSD would be like, I don't know first hand...**

**But that evil man right! But that's ok, because Robin has her own personal savior! So, do you know who her mystery man is? He is one of my favorite Disney characters and I am super excited to write him in as her ****_love interest_****. He****_ is _****important and he will be back in chapter five! Gives enough time for the huge surprise in the next bit! Stay tuned for that!**

**Again, that you so much for reading my story! But please REWIEW so I know what y'all like, what y'all dislike, and what y'all would like to see more of! Until next time! REVIEW!**

**Angel C.**


	4. Whole New World

**Thanks so much to my wonderful beta PrimaDonna24601! She has worked so hard to help me with this! Well... Onto the chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Whole New World

There was a knock at the door; it confused me because nobody ever came to see us. Even my mom went out to visit with her friends to avoid trouble. We had not yet left the kitchen, having calmed my dad down; I had turned to making lunch. It was something to keep my hands busy.

I looked up from where I was slicing a tomato, the weight of Prince John's wallet in my pocket suddenly very heavy. If he had come back to finish what he started, I could not stop my dad from ripping his heart out. My mom crossed to the door, opening it with some apprehension. "Hello?" She asked, looking at the man who was standing in our doorway. I stepped out from behind the island, my dad behind me.

The man was tall, and had golden hair and a crooked smile; from here I could see a large tattoo of what looked like a lion on his forearm. His clothes were like the ones my rescuer had, but was not the man who saved me though. I could tell by the voice; this one had a thick English accent. "Good afternoon ma'am." He said with a little bow.

"If you don't mind me asking," My dad asked dangerously. "What are you doing at my house?" He kept his hand on my shoulder, both of us thinking the same thing. We did not know this man; he wasn't from Storybrooke.

The man's gaze fell of me, it made me feel uncomfortable. There was something in the gaze that made my stomach twist... "One of my men told me he rescued a girl from being attacked. He saw her run into this house but didn't want to follow her, he said she had been hurt and was frightened." With a wave of Belle's hand, he walked in. "I wanted to make sure she had been taken care of."

We all kept a wary gaze on him as he crossed over to me. "My lady, are you hurt?" He asked, tilting his head down in respect, one hand on the hilt of a sword. I didn't really know what to do, so I echoed his sign of respect and replied.

"I'm fine. Tell your man thank you. I would have been a lot worse if he hadn't been there." He nodded and looked up holding out his hand for my father to shake.

"I wish he had been there sooner, I am sorry for what happened. I promise, my men will make sure that man will not hurt your daughter again." My dad shook his hand, looking wary as he did so.

The way he spoke was throwing me off; he was talking like the old movies we would watch about knights and chivalry. It was actually kinda cool. I looked up at my dad who was still studying the man.

"If it's not too much trouble," my dad asked, sounding like there was going to be trouble no matter what he said. "Would you mind explaining to me who you are and why your man was tailing my daughter?" That was a good question, one I was eager for the answer to.

"He was merely in the area observing the town when he heard her cry for help, we are new to the town." The man said coolly. "He is a good man and I uphold all my men to the highest code of honor." He seemed proud of the fact. "My name," he continued. "is Robin Hood."

I backed up swiftly, into the counter with, a loud noise, I opened my mouth several times to speak, but just gaped at him. No, this wasn't right. My breathing became erratic and I clenched my hands over my heart.

My mother, at the same time, made a horrified noise. She was staring at the man with horrified eyes, trying to make sense of what she was seeing. She backed away from him, into my father's arms. He held her close to him, looking as angry as I had ever seen him.

At our reaction he, the man, took a step back, bewildered. My father took several steps forward raising his cane and shoving the man, Robin Hood, back. They scuffled for a second. My dad leaned with the cane across his body, pinning the man against the wall. "I'll give you a chance to explain," He said his voice low and dangerous. "Who are you?"

"Robin Hood!" He exclaimed, shoving my dad off, his hand going to his sword, but he did not draw it. He was looking at me, confused. I was struggling very hard to breathe. This wasn't right. "Leader of the Merry Men, son of the great Robin of Lockesly and Maid Marion. You may have me confused with my father for he bared the same name and died many, many years ago." He looked pained as if the memories saddened him. "I mean you or your family no harm."

My father was standing still, blank shock and concern in his eyes. He moved backwards away from the man. My mom looked at him, I could see in her eyes as she recognized parts of my father in this man.

My head hurt and I felt like I was going to be sick. This man was my brother, my flesh and blood. My brother. My head was spinning again and I could taste blood, having bit down on my tongue. I looked down and saw red.

No, I had been holding the knife from when I was making lunch. I hadn't even noticed my hands twisted together, gripping the blade. I dropped the knife with a clatter, seeing my left hand red and shaking. My palm split wide open. I could feel the icy pain all of a sudden, like my palm had been burned and then frozen.

My mouth was so dry. Grabbing a handful of napkins from the table, I clenched them in my fist. Fighting back hisses and whimpers of pain, I shoved the fist in my jacket pocket, glad the weather was so cold. No one noticed.

"Your father was Robin Hood," I looked to see my mom, she was so white, looking at the son of the man she once knew. "You're his son," She looked at me, with fear in her eyes, apprehension and sadness.

"Did you know my father?" He asked, looking at her. My father moved between them. Without thinking about it, I moved to her side. She wrapped me in her arms, putting herself between us.

The pain made my thoughts blurry and yet clear and I wondered why they hid me from him. He kept looking at me, then I saw it all click together in his eyes. "It's you," His eyes went to my mom, who held her ground despite her trembling lip. "They told me stories about you as I was growing up. They told me a witch took you away and killed you, killed you and my half-sister." He looked me in the eyes, they were my eyes. My eyes in his face...

He took a step towards us, my dad moving between us. "My name is Robin Hood," I spoke, my voice high. He looked at me with disbelieving eyes, and they were the same as mine. "We have the same name," I wasn't sure why I said that, but it was the most important thing I could think of at the time. The hurt radiating from my hand made my thoughts painfully sharp.

He was still backing away from us, looking in particular at my mom. "You knew my father," He whispered. That was probably not the best thing to say, the look on my dad's face was already twisted enough.

He noticed, still moving backwards. "I'm sorry to disturb your family." He looked at my dad. The other Robin Hood looked how I felt, sick and shocked and confused. "I'll leave you be," He turned and walked briskly to the door. He turned, looking back and finding my eyes. "We will need to discuss this another time. Please." He shook his head, turning and closing the door hand behind him.

"This isn't possible," Belle said, her voice high and her mouth downturned. "How is it possible that he is here, what does he want with us?" She wrapped her arm around my shoulders. I felt cold and wanted to pull away.

I still felt as if I could be sick. I still had not looked my dad in the eye. I glanced through my lashes to see him looking at us with a look of fear and loss. He thought he was going to lose us.

"Rumple," My mom said, loudly as if she had said it before. We both started and looked at her. "How is he here?" My mother was not weak, choosing to take a stand and try to get this mystery solved, better than focusing on the other issues at hand.

"I don't know," He replied, sounding exhausted. He met my gaze at that point. I took a deep breath and shrugged, feeling exhaustion settle deep in my bones. This had been the longest day; the longest day of the worst days I had ever had.

All the new information, I sat down at the table. Using my free hand, I rubbed my forehead. All of a sudden, I had the worst headache. I kept my hand hidden from them. My shoulders slumped and I felt exhausted.

"Go to sleep," I looked up to see Rumpelstiltskin looking down at me. At my expression he continued. "You've had a challenging day, so many things have happened to you. I fixed your head but it was a pretty serious injury. You need sleep."

I still did not speak, but nodded and stood. Trying not to look at either one for fear I would break, I went up the stairs, pausing when I heard my mom speak. "She's not ok Rumple, none of us are." I bit my lip but did not go back down.

* * *

It was a lot harder to climb down the tree outside my window with only one hand. My hurt hand was wrapped in an old scarf and tied to me in a sling. I swung my leg over the limb and dropped the remaining ten feet. Landing only slightly off-balance I looked around. It was still early, 8:30 am, and I knew my parents wouldn't be up.

The previous day had not gotten any better, I could hear them talking late into the night. Around eleven I snuck down to grab some food to find them both on the couch asleep, Belle in my dad's arms.

I had called ahead, so when I walked into the door of the hospital, they were expecting me. The idea of going to this man disgusted me, but I needed to get to a doctor. When I was little, Doctor Frankenstein had freaked me out, I had refused to go see him until I was at least 16. I couldn't go to my normal healer without revealing that I had split open my hand.

They led me back to a small, overly cheery room with a mural of duck and frogs on the wall. "So Robin," I looked up the see him enter the room, one eyebrow raised. I thought of Mel Brooks to fight the fear and grinned inwardly "We don't normally see you in here, what seem to be the problem?"

I unwrapped my hand, alarmed to see it was shaking. I held it palm side up for him to see. "I had a bit of an accident." He started and walked forward, carefully taking my hand in his own and examining it.

The whole thing was covered in blood; I had taken as good of care as I could. I had got the bleeding to stop but when I pulled the thin layers of the scarf away it started up again. I hissed at the sting, worried at the change that had come over the doctor.

"I'm going to need a nurse back here now." He said into the speaker. "Have you even cleaned this at all?" He asked, rushing around the room gathering supplies. I shook my head. "Alright then," He said, "I'm going to warn you this might sting."

It hurt, more than I wanted to admit. First he cleaned it, making it feel like I had dipped my hand in acid. A nurse came in with a syringe with freaked me out even more. "Just calm down," He said, shaking his head at me while readying the needle.

"Yes, I'm always calm when the man who created a monster out of lighting tries to operate on me," I retorted, letting my nerves come through in my tone.

"Well it's a good thing your dad cursed me with ten years of medical school." He replied, just as annoyed as I was. He gave me the shot of numbing medicine, and I did give a sigh of relief as the pain went away.

I was able to keep calm when he brought out the second needle and began to sew my hand together. "Now remind me again why you didn't just magically heal yourself?"

"I don't use magic," I said through gritted teeth, watching him tie up a third stitch. "I don't need to." He looked at me with ounce of respect, and because of my mood, it still made me cross.

Since the curse had broken, people assumed I was a witch, the second dark one, forgetting that until a couple of months ago there had been no magic in Storybrooke. My dad had taught me all the practicalities and theories of magic, saying I never knew.

But I did know; I didn't need magic to get what I needed. I had my own set of skills for that. "Done," Whale said, fastening the end of an ace wrap. I flexed my wrist; my hand still felt good. "Now I take it that this needs to be kept a secret. Am I right?"

"Please, I just don't want to cause trouble," I forgot all sarcasm and spoke honestly. "Things have been stressed since Neverland and I don't want to be a burden."

He shrugged. "I doubt you would be, coming from a loving home and what not," His words were a bit bitter, a hint of wistful. "Get this filled and it will help with the pain." He scrawled on a piece of paper, ripping it off and handing it to me.

"Thank you," I said, really meaning it. He had helped me, and was going to be cool about it.

"Be on your way Miss Gold," He waved me out of the office, I dropped a copy of my prescription off at the desk, feeling as if I had gotten away with something big. They would never know I had just saved them from even more worry and heartache. I just had to pick up the prescription on time.

I stepped outside, pulling my coat around me, wishing it was thicker. I looked in the direction of my house, wondering if they were awake and if I should swing by Granny's to get us breakfast.

"Robin Hood?" I turned my hair blowing in the breeze and froze when I saw the tall blonde man with the crooked mouth walking towards me.

It was my brother, the other Robin Hood.

* * *

**Yes, sorry I had to end it there! I enjoyed writing the Whale/Robin banter. ****But the next chapter is the one I have been most excited about writing!** her family is already abnormal now add a brother that has the same name!? So stay tuned for Merry Men and family bonding, and yes, Robin's mystery man! Someone already guessed who it is! So, please please let me know what you thought! Follow and REVIEW REVIEW!

**Angel C.**


	5. A Stranger Like Me

**Here we go! **

* * *

A Stranger Like Me

I just stood there for a moment and let him walk right up to me before I said anything. "Hello," I had no other words, yet.

I really looked at him this time and saw that the outlines of the jaw, the texture of the hair, and of course the eyes were all the same. He was giving me the same sweeping look.

"Are you alright?" He blinked when he saw my hand, eyes meeting mine and both of us involuntarily moving back.

"I'm fine," I rushed to tell him. This was infuriating! My father raised me to be well spoken and I couldn't get a sentence out! "I just had an accident and I didn't want my dad..." I trailed off, feeling my face flush and not knowing what to say next.

His face was set, stoically, like he would listen to anything I wanted to say about Rumpelstiltskin and not judge me. "Well, I'm glad to see you are alright." His mouth twitched into that crooked smile and neither of us knew what to say next.

"What are you doing here in Storybrooke?" I asked, knowing if I could solve this one mystery for my dad he would be grateful. "From what I learned growing up, the Merry Men were not cursed like the rest of us. We would have run into each other before now"

He nodded, making a face. "There was a tear, a wave of magic that swept through the land about nine days ago," He explained, giving the empty street a dark look. "We were ripped out of our camp and transported here; we have lived in the forest ever since."

Nine days, I knew what it was.

"What did you say?" He asked me. He looked concerned as I felt the blood drain from my face, leaving it white.

"Neverland," I whispered, cleared my throat and tried again. "We came back from Neverland nine days ago; the magic must have ripped a hole in the curse." It also explained why we had not seen or heard of the men. My family had not been out around people.

He raised his eyebrows. "What were you doing in Neverland, why would your family permit you to go!?" He sounded angry. I bit my lip to keep an angry retort from hurting both of our chances of getting to know one another.

When he saw that I wasn't planning on answering him, he shifted his weight to his other foot, putting his hand on the hilt of his sword. It seemed to be his nervous gesture.

"He named you Robin Hood," He said, looking down at the ground.

"My Dad didn't; I was given to him. He just kept the name." I trailed off, wondering how much of my life story I wanted to tell him. But that seemed to be enough for him.

"There are people back at the camp who can't believe you're alive." He smiled at this, I knew the look. I grew up with my dad having it on his face when he talked about my mom. "Men who served our father, they remember your mother. They thought she and you had been killed."

"My grandfather ordered us murdered. The witch he made a deal with spared my life. She's the one who named me, and the one who took me to Rumpelstiltskin. She knew he would raise me well."

"I owe her a great debt then, for keeping you safe." He shifted his weight again; he looked nervous. I knew he was getting to the reason he had found me. "Would you care to come back to the camp? The men I spoke of want to see you; also the man who rescued you wanted to see you again, you made quite an impression on him."

I blushed at the words; whoever he was had seen me at one of my worst moments. But to go with him, my half-brother whom I barely knew? My dad would kill me...

"Yes," I answered quickly, before I could change my mind. "I would love to."

"Well then," He swept his arm out. "Shall we?" I blinked, turned and looked in the direction of my house. Hopefully they would not be up for a while. I turned and followed him down the street.

"There is something I have for you," He said, pulling a small bag from his pocket and handing it to me. At the expression on my face, he continued. "It was our fathers,"

I blinked and stopped in the middle of the street. The bag was old and soft. I opened it and an old ring fell into my hand.

It was huge, with a think band, and was a worn down gold color. I doubted it would fit around my thumb. But on the face of it was the insignia of a lion, raised in a prance, with thick Celtic looking crosses carved into the sides.

"It's the family crest," He held out his arm, showing me his tattoo. It was the same symbol, the same mark of a lion. "You need a lion, to remind you to be brave. Our dad used to say that. The men who raised me would tell me all the time that he would never undertake anything without it."

I stood there, holding something that the man who gave me life had owned. It was overwhelming. "You should keep it then," I said, trying to push it back into his hands. "You know him better, and I would never want to take it from you."

He shook his head and refused. "I am not left with nothing, dear sister," He retorted, looking to see if his choice of words bothered me. He unsheathed his sword, showing me the hilt had the same lion.

Satisfied, I looked down at the ring again. I was not one for jewelry. I had a ring that my mom had given to me. It was small, a deep dark rich gold with a heart face inlaid with small stones. I wore it on the pinkie of my left hand. On the middle finger of my right hand was a silver ring that had a small rose inscribed in it. My dad had given it to me.

Having a part of my family with me made me happy, and I slid the, no _my_ family ring onto my left hand, not caring that it was to big. I was going to make it work. "Thank you," I told him, smiling brightly. It pleased him and we set off towards the forest.

"How would you like them to address you?"" He asked me, ducking under a tall branch. When I looked confused he continued. "You can be Lady Locksley, which would be the family name. Or they can call you Robin if you like..."

I understood. "Rose." I replied. "It's my middle name." He seemed satisfied and I was too. Going into this strange camp with nothing but the one part of my name my dad had given me made me feel safer. I was going to be me no matter what.

I could smell the smoke and knew we were getting close. I twisted my new ring around my finger, wondering what they would think of me.

"Robin!" We were greeted by a large yell. I jumped and looked at him. He was grinning and strode forward to a fire where several men were seated. I stayed back and watched as he clapped a few on the back.

This was a different person than the nervous guy I walked over here with. He was in his element as a leader, jovial almost. These were his friends, his followers. I watched him go over to one who was still sitting. In a manner of respect, he knelt talking to him in a low hushed voice.

The man stood, I blinked when I realized just how huge he was. He towered over the rest of them; he was also by far the oldest. He had to be about my dad's age, with graying curly hair and beard. "John," My brother said, leading him over to me. "This is her,"

_Little John_, I knew who this man was. I had read countless stories. I just stood there looking up at him not knowing what to do. His face broke into a huge smile and all of a sudden, I was being crushed in a huge hug. "Look at you," He said, kneeling down to look me in the eyes, I stayed speechless. "You look like him, and your mother." I was engulfed in another hug. "I'm so glad you're alive, milady." He still kept smiling at me and I smiled back.

"Men," Robin said, speaking loud to all of them. Little John kept and arm around me and led me over to the fire. They all looked up at me. "This is my sister; the one whom we all thought had been killed. This is Rose of Locksley."

They all looked at me with surprised faces. I saw older looking ones with recognition in their eyes. These must be the ones who remembered my mother.

"Welcome!" They all said, letting me move to the fire. I was glad for the warmth. I sat down on the log next to Little John as the men went to their conversation. I was passed a small cup of water and drank it. I saw my half-brother making his way around the circle, stopping to talk to and get a report from each man.

"Tell me Rose," John said, looking down at me. "Your mother..."

"She's alive." I reassured him. "The man who raised me, my dad, he loves her and has taken good care of the both of us." I did not say anything of how I came into his care, not wanting to upset him.

"I'm glad to hear it; the poor thing was so distraught. That wicked man who threw her out has a lot to answer for."

"He's my dad, and has more than made up for it." I answered a tad coolly. He looked at me and burst out laughing.

"You are just like your father! Robin could never control his tongue, the both of them, you cheeky girl!" He shook his head. The other Robin heard and smiled at the two of us, seeming grateful.

"Has anyone told Flynn the girl is here?" One of the men spoke up. A chuckle ran around the circle.

"Where is he?" Another chimed in.

"Probably up in the trees, where else." The men all laughed at that and John stood up and hollered.

"Ryder, get down here!" A tall cloaked figure fell from the trees. He strode over to the circle, looking around, when he saw me, he froze, throwing off his hood.

I recognized his eyes at once, light brown, almost covered by a lock of dark brown hair that fell in his face. It was my hero. He was younger than most of the men in the camp, but he still looked older than me. He was not clean-shaven, with a subtle shadow of hair across his face. With a not unpleasant twist of my stomach, I realized I liked the facial hair.

He had a white shirt on, covered by a sky blue tunic, all tied together by a strand of leather. He had a wide smile. His eyes were lit up as he crossed over to me. "Milady, I am so pleased to see you again." I blushed to the roots of my hair as he took my hand and bowed. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Flynn Ryder."

He kissed my hand and I thought I would die right there. "Ro-Robin Hood." I whispered. He did not look away and our eyes stayed locked as he leaned in a little closer and whispered jokingly in my ear.

"Did they run out of names in your family my lady?" I made a noise of indignation, his beautiful smile making it hard for me to come up with a response. He had still not let go of my hand. We waited until I found the words.

"I was raised by a different family; they named me after my father to remind me of where I came from." I thought of my family and if they would have realized if I was gone. The thought was thrown from my brain when I felt him trace the edge of the ace bandage, it felt like fire.

I jerked my hand back and held it close and he stopped smiling for the first time. "Did that man do that to you?" His hand went to the hilt on his belt and I saw a short knife that reminded me of mine.

"It was an accident, I did it to myself. I was just being clumsy." I admitted, knowing it was not possible for me to be any more embarrassed. I was quickly proved wrong.

"Come on Ryder, don't keep her all to yourself. At least let her brother talk to her." A fully bearded man jeered at us. Flynn turned, putting himself between us.

"Keep your nose to yourself, Much, lest there be trouble." He threatened, raising one eyebrow. A rumble of laughter from the men made me a bit uneasy, but with a smile my brother smacked the guy across the head. "Let's just assume for the moment nobody here likes me." He said and winked in my direction. "Would you like to sit down?"

We sat back around the fire, his arm pressed against mine. I tried to tell myself that it was because of the cold. It felt nice. Across the fire I saw John and Robin Hood laughing at us.

"You must have a fantastic healer. That snake hurt your head, you were dazed when I last saw you." He looked closer, trying to see if I had a mark.

"He's my dad, and he used magic." I waited to hear his verdict on the matter.

"Well I'm glad he did. Nasty thing, to recover from head injuries."

"Yes Ryder," My brother came around, his hand on Ryder's shoulder. "You still haven't recovered from being dropped on your head as a child." The whole group roared with laughter and I couldn't help it and joined in.

They both seamed thrilled to see me laugh. "The ring," Robin Hood turned to me, noticing something. "Did it fall?" I looked down at my hands and with a gasp I realized it had fallen off my finger.

"I'm so sorry, I must have dropped it!" I dropped to my knees, looking through the dirt. If I lost it, it would crush me; I finally had a piece of my father...

"Here!" Flynn cried out triumphantly, finding the ring in a pile of leaves. "We must be sure you do not lose it again milady," He cast his gaze around and with a smile began untying the piece of leather that held his vest together.

I looked away, even though he had not removed any of his clothes it was still such a personally intimate gesture. He gave me that smile; I was glad I was sitting down.

"You can call me Robin you know..." I wanted my voice to stop shaking. He threaded the ring on to the leather and dropped it over my head.

"Certainly my lady," I felt his fingers tie the leather into a necklace and was glad I was not facing him. My face was so deeply flushed, and I was sure I was forgetting how to breathe. I turned and placed my hand on the ring that now hung around my neck.

The strand was long and it fell past my collarbone. I liked it; the ring was fully visible and it commanded attention. I turned and gave him a smile, despite my red face. Judging his reaction, he was not the only one who had an effect on the other.

"Careful Ryder," Robin said lightly. "That is my sister after all." But Flynn just grinned at me, and I smiled back.

* * *

**So what do y'all think? I loved writing this chapter, this was the first thing part of the story that I wrote! Flynn Ryder is really fun, I can't wait to develop their relationship! If you want to see the rings I put links in my bio! **

**And... if y'all didn't catch it. I got the name of the story from when she asks the Merry Men to call her Rose (as in a rose by any other name) I thought it was clever! I hope y'all do to!**

**Just a little bit more happy fluff then to the really serious stuff! Stay tuned! You guys make me so happy! I am grateful for each and every one of you! Please REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Angel C. **


	6. Mad Madame Me

**This is it, the big one, the one you've all been waiting for! (Bonus points to whomever gets that reference! ) I got the chapter name from the old Disney movie The Sword in the Stone! Great movie, but the name is based off the song Mad Madame Mim! **

**I really hope you like this, and that it answers all questions! READ AND REVIEW! **

* * *

Mad Madame Me

"Rose," I looked up from the flames to see my brother pulling on his cloak. All the men were in the same state of preparing for something. "Come with us, there is one more thing I would like to show you."

I stood to follow him, but stopped when I felt a hand on my elbow. I turned to find myself face to face with Flynn Ryder. He made my heart beat fast and my stomach filled with butterflies.

"Rose?" He asked looking at me confused.

I shrugged. "Its my middle name, the one my dad, the man who raised me, gave to me. Don't want to confuse anyone..."

"Too late my lady, my head has been spinning since I've met you." I felt my face flush and wondered if there would ever be a time when he wouldn't have this effect on me. In the depths of my heart I hoped he would.

"Come on you two," John clapped his hand on my shoulder leading me with the rest of the men. "Robin has someone he wants you to meet."

I was confused, but followed the guys into a clearing that I only could guess they had made after they had arrived. It was surrounded by several ratty but stable looking tents.

I saw Robin Hood exit one of those tents, holding something in his arms. "Rose," He called across to me. I walked towards him but drew short when I saw what he held. "This is my son, Roland."

The boy had to be five or six, with thick dark hair and an impish smile, he hid his face in his dad's shoulder. "Hello," I said, my voice quiet.

I had never really been around kids, real kids, the kind that aged and grew and changed. Henry was the first person I saw grow up. But I kept a kind smile about my face as Robin whispered into the boys ear.

"Hello Wobin," He said, his dad set him down and he ran straight to me. I scooped him up and he wrapped his arms around my neck and gave me the biggest hug he could. I stood there in shock, shifting him to my hip.

"Hello," I said, amazed that he seamed so taken with me. He was still wrapped around my neck so I hugged him back. A warm feeling spread through me and I held the boy closer. This was so surreal, I had an extended family. I was an aunt...

"Hey there kid," Flynn said coming up behind me. I panicked as Roland threw himself from my arms. I tried to hold on to him but Ryder caught him with ease. He spoke to the kid as I just stared, a smile creeping up my face.

"Sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I wanted him to surprise you." Robin grinned at his son fondly. "I told him about you last night and he's been looking forward to meeting you."

"He seems so sweet," I grinned at Roland and Flynn who were rolling around in the dirt 'fighting' with each other.

"He's a good kid," He looked so proud of his boy. "Ryder's a good man as well," He smile turned teasing and once again I felt my face heat up.

I messed with the ring around my neck. My stomach rumbled and I realized that my parents were most likely up now and furiously wondering where I was. "I need to get back home," I looked up at my brother.

He nodded. "Give me one more minute," He assured me. "Then you may be on your way." He walked into the middle of the circle. "Men!" He yelled, his voice echoing around the trees. "Gather round!"

There was excited rumblings through the group as they all moved, into a semi-circle around him. I just stood there until Flynn came over. "This way my lady," He said, pulling me to the front.

I smiled at him as he made a spot for me next to him at the front where I could see Robin Hood. Roland came running to me and I scooped him into my arms, curious at what was going to happen.

"As you all know, my sister was returned to me the other day." A loud roar of cheering went up. I blushed and laughed until he hushed them. "So to honor this special occasion, I wanted to make her an official member of my team!"

Really? That was wonderful, I felt touched that I was going to gain even more of a family. I jumped when Flynn placed his hand on the small of my back, leading me into the center. I was going red again, but his smile stretched from ear to ear and It made me happy and excited. Once I stood near my brother he pulled an apple from his bag and handed it to me.

"Do I have to eat this in front of everyone?" I asked, making both of them chuckle.

"Told you she has her father's mouth," Little John said, joining us in the center of the clearing. He had a long package wrapped in an old ratty blanket.

"You don't have to eat the apple," Robin said, shaking his head. "All you have to do is stand still. He threw the blanket of the object and held it up.

It was a bow and quiver of arrows.

My heart thumped in my chest, I clamped my teeth together to try to stop my breathing which had instantly become erratic. I held Roland tight afraid I might be shaking too bad.

No no no no no no no. Stop, this can't, no. It's not. It's not. Neverland. No no no.

"Don't look so frightened!" John said, leaning down to whisper in my ear. "Robin's never missed. He'll let you do it holding his boy if it would make you feel better."

He pulled away and I whimpered. No, you are safe. This is your brother, and his son. He wont... He can't. Stop please oh please stop. This was bad, worse than anything panic attack I had ever had.

The air seemed thick. I held Roland tight, he seemed excited... Had they shot at this boy before!? Things were getting out of hand. When I let myself breathe it came out in gasps. Tears threatened to poor. I had to run, to get out. My heart thudded painfully in my chest, so much so it hurt. I felt like I would keel over any second. Why? Why did everything hurt so much?

_Flynn_ led me over to a tree. He was in on it, he was against me like all the others. I was so afraid. There was still laughing and cheering going on. Everything burned and the sound of shattering echoed so loudly in my ears I wanted to drop to my knees and scream.

I dropped Roland and he laughed and stood by Flynn as he put the apple on my head. I bit down on my lip so hard it drew blood. Nails dug into my palm to stop them from shaking.

"Alright! Back up boys!" I saw my brother notch an arrow and raise the boy. No, it was Felix and we were back in the forest.

I screamed and the world shattered. "Stop!" I kept screeching, hands clutched at my temples.

Screaming, running, burning, dying, sobbing.

A wave of green smoke swept through the clearing knocking several men off their feet. It whipped around us all. It was stronger than any storm I had ever seen. I was sobbing now covering my face with my arms.

Robin ran to me, "Stay away!" I screamed and a huge wave of the smoke knocked him over. He dove at his son, covering him with his body. The wind and mist were so strong, grown men were being ripped away.

"Robin!" Flynn was yelling at me, we was closest. He tried to grab me but I moved back. I cried and the green mist became stronger, forming a deep funnel. A tornado.

I clutched at my heart, reliving every agonizing second. I expected to see the arrow sticking from my chest.

"NO!" I sobbed, as it swept Flynn up and tore him away. "Stop, stop it now!" I screamed. I saw Robin clutching his son then they were gone and it was just the green mist growing thicker and thicker and...

Magic.

My voice felt like it was being torn apart. I felt like I was being torn apart. I screamed at the storm, rocking back and forth trying to block it all out. Stop, no more! It was me, I had caused this.

My cry was cut off so suddenly. I sank to my knees and moved back against the trees.

How? The clearing was devastated. Trees, branches and leaves were torn up and scattered. A sob, it was my sob. I didn't realize I was still making noise.

I had used magic, how was that possible? I wasn't a magician. I wasn't, it couldn't be me, someone had to have done it, no more no more.

I had killed them, all of them. "No, no no. Please," My voice torn, barely above a whisper. "Robin, Flynn, Roland." I gasped out.

I was hyperventilating. Gasping and choking. I looked down at my hand to see my nails had cut into the skin. I was rocking back and forth, please please.

I didn't want to hurt anybody. I gasped and cried. I curled up as small as I could and..

Please, I didn't want to hurt anyone. Loud sobs echoed around the clearing, I was all alone.

No...

* * *

_"NO!" The yell tore through the forest. Lost boys hit the ground, twitching and yelling in pain. Every single one of them was out for the count. Mary Margaret turned around to see Gold sunk to his knees in front of..._

_Oh, oh no. She thought. Everything moved in slow motion as she ran over and dropped to his side._

_It was his daughter, it was Robin Hood. She lay sprawled on the dirt, her face pale and her entire front covered in blood. He blank eyes stared up at the stars, her last scream still not gone from them. A long feathered arrow stuck out of her heart. Rumpelstiltskin_ _was sobbing into his hands, his anguish filling her heart and she choked out a sob. _

_"You!" she looked up to see Pan slamming the tall blond Lost Boy Felix, twitching like the rest into a tree. "Did you do this?" He yelled in his face. The other twisted away and sneered. _

_"You killed her!" She was too slow to catch Gold as he leapt to his feet, going for Felix. Both Charming and Bae, caught him and fought with him to keep him away. "My daughter, you murdered her! I'm going to kill you, let me go!" He wailed, tears still streaming down his face. _

_Snow pressed her hand over her mouth, her hand reaching out to pull Emma in close. Gold was not going to stop, he would keep fighting until he reached the leering Lost Boy._

_"Did you hear her scream?" Felix asked, his sardonic laugh echoing around the trees. Snow worried about the others, there went enough hands to hold him back. _

_"Papa, please, stop!" Bae tried to reason with him, but it was no use._

_"My little girl..." All the fight went out of Gold at once. His legs went out and they helped him to his knees, where he just covered his face and shook._

_"That was my granddaughter," Pan said realization dawning on his face, he sneered and raised one eyebrow turning to his companion. "And you just killed her."_

_Snow turned Emma away before the screams started. Holding her daughter close they waited for the silence. Turning back to see the now dead Felix and slightly panting Peter Pan looking down at her dead body._

_Rumpelstiltskin was back at her side, "Robin please, wake up dearie, please wake up." He shook her shoulder but her head just flopped to the side. He withdrew his hand like it had been burned, still crying. _

_Snow knelt beside him. She reached her hand forward but Gold caught it in a vice-like grip. "I'm just closing her eyes," She whispered, her face showing how truly upset she was. He whole body was shaking and he let her go._

_"Let me try to help," She turned to see Peter standing over them. Before she could move Regina had him thrown back and struggling against a tree. _

_"Haven't you done enough?" She snarled at him, her hands catching fire. _

_"I can try to heal her!" He yelled back, Regina's eyes widen and Pan was let go he crossed over and knelt on the other side of her body. "Please Rumple, if I can only do this one thing for her... For you..."_

_Gold looked at him, still shaking. Snow glanced up at Emma, who was ready for a fight. She would do it, in a heartbeat. Anything to save her daughter. "Save her," Rumpelstiltskin whisper, brushing hair back behind her ears. _

_Pan gritted his teeth and his face set in concentration. He waved his hand over her, and the arrow disappeared, but the blood was now running faster. Gray magic poured from his hands over her, engulfing her chest._

_"Help me!" He snapped looking at Regina, who immediately knelt beside him and held out her hands. Emma was there in a second._

_"What do I need to do?" She asked, without answering Regina grabbed her hands and held them out too._

_"Just believe," Purple and Blue smoke joined the gray, then with a sudden movement Gold smoke joined them and Rumple held out his hands._

_Snow stood up and moved back against Charming. She bit her lip as they both watched them all give everything they had to this girl. But it didn't seem to be working, and finally they all gave up._

_"Robin," Gold sobbed, having lost his daughter all over again. Emma stood and buried herself in Hook's arms, both of them tearing up. _

_Snow just looked at the girl on the ground, dead, and all for trying to help them. Why did it have to be this way?!_

_Then her chest rose._

_"Gold!" She screamed, sinking to her knees, he looked furious at her as she grabbed Robin's wrist, pressing her fingers to the veins._

_Her skin was cold, almost unnaturally so, but, yes! It was there, faint and shaky but there never the less._

_She had a pulse. _

_"She's alive!" Snow laughed, pressing her hands over her mouth to stop herself from crying. Rumpelstiltskin felt for himself, then with a shout of joy gathered her into his arm and held her._

_She was still unconscious, and still badly hurt. But her father held her for dear life, stroking her hair and whispering to her. "I've got you, you're going to be ok Robin. I'm here, you're safe now."_

* * *

**And there it is, how she was able to survive Neverland! I hope this clears up all questions, and if not! leave a review or PM me and I will make sure to answer your questions! I love my followers! **

**Poor Robin, but things have to get worse before they get better. She is still trapped within her own mind and her own fears. Don't worry, she has not destroyed her family! But soon she will be rescued from the forest, and her journey to get better.**

**Let me know what you all think! And I will try to post early! Review Review! **

**Angel C.**


	7. Help The Outcast

**This chapter was so much fun for me to write! I really hope y'all like it! remember if you have any questions PM or review and I will answer! Review! AND I am going on holiday and will not have time to write, sad day! So that's why this chapter is early. So I will not be able to post again for about a week and a half! Sorry! **

**But enjoy this! Merry ****Christmas**

* * *

Help The Outcast

It had grown so cold, my teeth chattered together and I just didn't have the strength anymore to stop them. I had not moved from the tree, I couldn't move, if I moved then everything became real. It couldn't be real... I could not face the facts what I had done to those people, to my brother... my nephew...

Roland. I silently cried, my voice had gone out hours ago. I still tried to scream. WHY? What had I done to make all of this happen to me?

I grabbed fistfuls of my hair and pulled, my fit earlier, I had tried ripping my hair from my scalp. My whole head throbbed but it didn't bother me.

"No," I whispered, not even able to hear my own voice. It was cold, so very cold. When I saw my hands, they were purple in places and the tips of my fingers felt numb I felt the tears run down my face.

Everything hurt, like I child I pulled in my arms through my sleeves and rocked back and forth, head buried in my knees.

I stayed like that for even longer. It had been dark for so long now, and every movement made me feel like I was going to be sick. I needed water, I was so desperate for just one glass of water.

Thirsty, and cold. So very cold, every one of my heartbeats pounded against my skull, hurting me. I could not move anymore, even if I wanted to.

Waves of exhaustion, blissful sleep threatened to over take me. No, falling asleep was bad, I can't remember why... Sleep was bad.

This was my punishment, I was paying for what I had done.

I was safe here, safe in the forest, away from people I could hurt, away from Neverland, away from bows and arrows.

STOP! I screamed at my self, shaking my head so violently I felt I could be sick, but there was nothing in my stomach. Stop please, you've hurt enough people. No more no more no more... no more no more.

My eyes burned and I wondered if it was going to end soon. If this horrible curse would be over.

"We found her!" The voice was so loud I flinched, or tried to. Hands were on my shoulders and I was being shaken. "Lass," the voice said, I smelt tobacco and the sea. "Answer me please," Something ice cold pressed under my chin forcing my head up.

"Hey kid it's me, Emma." It was like looking through a fog, but I saw the blonde hair and scruffy beard of the savior and her pirate. "Robin, come on, talk to me!"

I closed my eyes. "Hey!" Hook yelled. "Don't let the cold take you lass, come on stay with us!" It would be so easy to just fall asleep...

"I'm so sorry Robin," I head Emma as though from far away. Then she slapped me as hard as she could.

I started, flinching away and trying to move, making my muscles scream at me after being so still so long. My hand was crushing my ring around my next. No more, my fault...

Water, I wanted to tell them I wanted, no I needed water. But my lips felt like ice, and I sat there. Strong arms were pulling me up and a coat, the warmth and shelter from the wind making me limp. No more.

"We need to get her to the hospital." Strong arms were lifting me up, I was no longer on the forest floor. "Oh my god, her hands..."

I was being carried. The same strong arms held me close and I could feel the warmth of his skin. They were trying to take me back, no that wasn't right they can't take me back then they will all know!

"Stop!" I scream, shuddering at the sound of my own voice. It didn't sound human, I tried to twist out of his arms, I fell and hit the ground. My whole body felt like it was waking up, that burning prickling spreading from my feet up.

"A little help here Swan!' One hand grabbed one of my arms, I tried to pull away but the grip was to powerful.

"No more no more!" I shook, fighting against him and Emma who grabbed my other arm and pulled me to my feet. I was crying agin, but with no more tears left to spill. I tried to fight against them, but it didn't seem to be working. "Please,"

"We just need to get her to the car!" That was Emma talking, with one last struggle I tried to pull away. "Robin please we're not going to hurt you!"

They let go of me and I sank to my knees, shaking burying my head in my hands rocking back and forth. I could cry anymore, I just couldn't, this sadness it went deeper, the fear, regret, _pain._

It was getting harder to breathe, short gasps were all I could manage. I heard them shout and then everything just ended...

* * *

_Bright, _it was the only thing that registered. Then is was hurt, like ever cell in my body had been frozen then burned.

My wrists itched, both felt wrong. I still couldn't open my eyes, they felt so heavy. IV's, that's what it had to be... I was in a hospital.

Everything came back all at once, all of it, the forest, the tornado, _magic. _White hot guilt spread through my veins and I tried to move. I couldn't, what ever they had me on was trapping me, keeping me here keeping me still.

I fought against it, with everything I had but it was keeping me there, this wasn't right I needed to get out! I was so dizzy that I gave up, my veins filled with molasses and I just gave into it.

"Her heart rate is spiking, Robin? It's ok just calm down..."

"Robin!"

* * *

"Of corse she need to see Archie!" Loud, so very loud. I still couldn't open my eyes. I felt better, no longer like dead meat. My eyes refused to open, and my throat burn. How long had I been screaming in the forest?

"I'm sure the girl just needs some time, what she went through..."

"You weren't there Regina!" Emma, I knew the voice, that was Emma. "We are the ones who found her. She had been sitting in the woods for god knows how long! She was freaking out, screaming at us, trying to get away like we were going to hurt her or something."

"Well you did slap her," Mom... My heart fell. She was here, had seen me, probably knew what I had done. I just wanted her to hold me again.

"I've seen this before. In pirates and soldiers alike. After war they become frightened. What they've seen, what they've done, it changes them. Some go mad and hurt themselves, and othe..."

"She has not gone mad!" My mom was yelling. No, stop fighting, I can't cause anymore trouble! A loud beeping filled the room, it hurt my ears and I wished I could move my arms, cover my face, cover my ears, block it all out.

A hand was on my head checking me, I wanted to move, to respond! It wasn't my mom, I could tell. "Look there's a name for that in our world, its called Post Traumatic stress Disorder, PTSD." It was Emma talking then.

PTSD, the name made my mouth bitter, that horrible horrible disease was in me, destroying my body and making me do terrible things. I wanted to rip it out, to tear it from my DNA.

"Just stop it, all of you!" Snow was snapping at them now. How many people were here? It was her though, who had checked on me. He voice was right next to me. "We can talk about this later, this is a strong girl who went through something terrible. But we can't just stand over her talking about her like she's the next town problem! She is just a scarred little girl."

It got quiet, and my brain began to process things faster. So many people were here, Regina, Snow, which also meant Charming was there, Emma, Hook and my Mom.

Where was my dad? I hadn't heard him speak, and he normally didn't stay quiet during talks like this. Where was he? He would be here, he would be with me!

Unless he knew. Unless he had found out what I had done to those men, what I had done with magic. Was he out fixing my mistakes? Had I hurt or upset him to much that he couldn't be around me?!

Panic was choking me off, filling my lungs like water and that sickly sweet drug kept pulling me down down...

* * *

"Belle," I felt even stronger this time, I bet I could even open my eyes. "Belle you need to get up and eat something." That was Snow. I guessed it was just then, the rest of the room just felt silent.

"Whale said that she was there for at least twelve hours before they found her." I froze, clamping my eyes tight not wanting to be awake now. "She was alone, what he said about her vocal chords, how she must had been screaming..." Her voice was so thick, like she had been crying.

No, this was so wrong, I hadn't wanted to hurt anyone! Please mom, please don't be upset! I'm so sorry, so very sorry!

"You cant blame yourself," Mary Margaret was waking around the room. "Neither of you could have known..."

"Rumple knew!" She snapped, but not out of anger. "He kept saying something was off with her, a darkness around her. But I didn't believe him! I figured she was just shaken from Neverland, that she was upset from when John attacked her. I'm her mother and I didn't see it!"

Each word stabbed deep, none of this. I had wanted none of this to happen!

"I know." Snow spoke up, with such a deep sad tone to her voice it pulled my thoughts. "It's your daughter, your baby daughter who you would do anything for. Yet you don't know the first thing about her, you can't tell when she's upset, or what she loves to do, or how to cheer her up when she's broken. It's your little girl but she's a complete stranger."

They sat in silence for a long time, and I kept my eyes closed. Using all my might to keep tears from running down my face. "He's so upset," My mom spoke up, and I snapped to attention. "He saw her when they brought her in, I've never seen him..." She trailed off. I desperately wanted and yet dreaded for her to continue. There was sniffling and moving around and when she spoke again she sounded more composed.

"Did you sort out what happened south of town?" I was confused, what had happened?

"We have no idea what it was. Some of the men were hurt pretty badly, but they were all alive. Their leader said a tornado brought them there... It was some sort of magic."

They were alive, they were ok! No one was dead! I had not killed anyone. I wanted to cry, for the first time it was for a good reason.

The fist that had squeezed my heart released, relief now pumping through my veins like thirty pounds had been taken off my chest. I happily let go and let the darkness pull me under.

* * *

I opened my eyes.

And promptly closed them again, the lights burning and leaving red rings burned into my corneas. The room was quiet, It felt like I was the only one there.

I tried sitting up, but that didn't really seem to work. I was still so weak. My throat was burning, and I turned to see if I could find some water.

My dad was sitting there looking at me. His suit slightly wrinkled, one hand atop his cane, the other holding a paper cup. I just stared as he held it out for me.

I reached my hand out, alarmed at how much effort it took just to raise my hand. I took the glass and drank it in one gulp, and I swear nothing had ever tasted better. I sat the cup down and looked back at my dad.

He was just looking at me, the lines around his eyes more pronounced than ever. I couldn't bring myself to speak, didn't know what to say.

"Do you remember," He started looking deep into my eyes. "When you were fifteen and I sat you down and told you about where you came from, about your grandfather?" I nodded and he continued. "And do you remember how later that night I got a call from Graham at the sherif station. How he had you in hold up because you had gone and broken everything you could find in your grandfathers flower shop?"

He paused and I nodded again trying to keep myself from crying. "And lastly," he said, moving the chair closer to the hospital bed. "Do you remember what I told you when I sprung you from jail?"

Tears did fall at that point. "You said," I whispered, shocked at the sound of my voice. "That if I told you what I was doing, you would have helped me break the windows." I looked up to see there were tears in his eyes too. "I'm so sorry dad."

He wrapped me up in a hug and I cried, and we sat there for a long time. "What are we going to do?" I asked him. He hushed me and stroked my hair. "Dad it was me, I was the one who made the tornado, who hurt all those men!"

He shook his head, "It doesn't matter Robin."

"But it does though," I kept pressing. "I've heard of magic born of desperation, love, revenge even, but fear? I'm dangerous!" He just shook his head.

"We will deal with all that dearie, right now I just want us to focus on getting you better." I was quiet and nodded. I knew there were so many things we still needed to discuss. But for now just one last question.

"I never heard you." I spoke looking at him. "There were times I heard all the others, talking about me. But I never heard your voice."

"I was by your side the whole time. you just never heard me talk." He reassured me. "Im not going to leave you Robin, not ever."

* * *

**Well?! What did all y'all think! I hope this chapter makes up for me going on vacation and not posting for a while! This was a fun chapter to write because I feel like you got to see more into all the characters!**

**I love writing Rumple and Robin! Now that he knows she is hurting he is going to take a big part in getting her help! And yay for her not having killed Roland and Robin and Flynn! They will be back soon! **

**Please let me know what you think! Review review! See you'll in about a week and a half! Love my readers! **

**Angel C.**


	8. The Barest Necessity

**Hey y'all I am so so very sorry that this has taken so long! When I got back home from holiday our internet was completely broken! I actually drove out to a book shop in another town that offers free wi-fi so I could post this! **

**So in exchange for the long wait I made this chapter extra special! (hint wink) So I really hope you enjoy! Leave a ****_review_**** and let me know what you think! **

* * *

The Barest Necessity

I was finally getting to go home, a whole day of me sitting in that hospital having them fuss over me before they let me go. My hand was healed, in the forest I had torn out the stitches, but with a wave of his hand my dad had fixed it. My voice was still broken, raspy and deep and barely able to go above a whisper, but Whale had said that it would take time.

Finally, I had sat down with my dad and told him everything. Every nightmare, worry, and fear that I had gone through since Neverland. He listened to me patiently, and then in turn had a long talk with me.

My heart was charged with magic... I looked into the mirror at my face. It looked different to me, the weight I had lost due to nerves. I was still pale, and had a frightened air about myself that I loathed.

Four different types of magic ran through my blood. My heart had been reanimated, I had been dead. No wonder the nightmares terrified me. I brushed my hair and set to braiding it, still trying to recognize myself. The magic was a price I hadn't asked for, my charged up heart that was why I could do what I could now.

I had not done magic again, the very thought paralyzed me with fear. I clasped my hands, counting to ten. You are ok, you are safe, you're not going to hurt anyone. One, two, three...

"Robin?" I looked up to see my mom standing in the doorway. Her hair was pulled back and I felt plain, even worse next to her. She was always so lovely, it was so easy to see how my dad fell in love with her.

She looked concerned and I saw that my hands were shaking bad again. My panic attacks, now I had a name for them, were more easily set off. I was working hard to control my emotions... "I'm ok," I said, looking up and giving her a weak smile.

Flipping my braid behind my shoulder, I stood and hugged her. I was still shaky, having pushed myself to the ledge emotionally and physically. I had officially been in the hospital for frostbite treatment and dehydration, but the real reasons the hospital couldn't treat me for.

"I brought these for you," She said, holding out a bag. I opened it to find my green jacket, and clean clothes and my boots. "I figured you would want these." Fresh clean clothes, the smallest things that meant so much.

"Thank you so much," I said, a true smile lighting up my face. I stepped into the bathroom and pulled the clothes on. The familiar green made me feel almost normal, and the smell...

It smelled like my home, and I couldn't wait to be back. "I'm all ready," I told Belle.

"Come here," She said, I went over to her side and she sat me down. "Now just hold still for a second." She took my braid out and brushed my hair. "So, how are you?" She asked, her fingers moving through my hair, twisting, shaping.

That was the question, I looked up at her. "Better," I answered honestly. "Dad said he'd take me to the Merry Men tomorrow. Let me explain and apologize." I grew silent for a moment. I just hoped they would forgive me, Robin and Roland. "Do you think they will forgive me?" I twisted around to look her in the eyes.

She looked bad with a smile in her face that didn't reach her eyes. "Yes I think they will." She pulled me into her arms and I sat there for a minute, leaning against her. When she let go she looked at me and her face fell. "Oh Robin," She said.

Tears had started falling down my face, and I couldn't stop them. It seamed I was crying a lot lately, it was one of the only ways to release and let go of some of the pain. She wiped my eyes and I trying to collect myself. "I promise I am going to help you, I will be there for you." She said.

With her arm linked through mine we left the room. Some of my panic and the weight on my chest left, I was so tired and sick of being locked away in this horrid hospital. "There are my two lovely girls," My dad said, smiling at us down in the lobby.

"Dad," I said, going straight to him and hugging him. He had been wonderful, listening to Whale, never leaving my side, talking and listening to me when I needed it. Even though I did not approve of some of the 'treatments' they had in store for me, it was just nice to see that he cared. "Are we all set?"

"I just signed the last of the paperwork, we are ready to go." With a tip of his head towards the staff he led us out of the hospital. The cold air chilled my skin and made my stomach twist as I thought about the near frostbite I had in my fingers. But the sun was out and the light and heat hit my face and I stood there a second, feeling my skin soak up every once of it.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked from the backseat. They exchanged _a look_ from the front. Oh boy.

"You are under doctors orders to stay at home, we will be with you all day." Rumpelstiltskin said, his eyes saying this was not a topic to argue over.

"Don't worry," My mom chimed in. "You father has these movies he want us to watch, something about some fellows and a ring." I laughed at that as my dad launched into what I was sure was not their first conversation about those movies.

I leaned back in my seat and looked out at the sun. As much as I absolutely hated to admit it, I was still tired, still weak. I honestly didn't think I had the energy to do very much, even the walk down to the car had left me feeling like I had run several miles.

"I do have one surprise for you," My dad said, once we were at home and going up to the front door. Both my mom and I gave him a look of confusion as he opened the door.

I didn't see anything and for a split second I wondered if it was a joke before something enormous collided with my knees and I went down.

"Simba!" I yelled as the giant yellow lab practically leapt into my lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck hugging him as he tried desperately to lick my face.

While I laughed and hugged my dog I could hear them talking above me. "You got her a lion!?" My mother whispering, snapping at him.

"Well it was this or one of the pink elephants dearie," He replied, his voice light and joking. "And it's not a lion its a dog, her dog in fact."

"How long have you had a dog," She looked worriedly at Simba. He was huge, and if he fervently wasn't trying to stick his nose in my ear I could maybe see how he looked scary. But this was my dog, my baby, my hundred pound baby...

"For about eight years, Simba stays with a family with a huge yard on the edge of town. We normally go visit him on weekends. He was too big for the house and needed room to run around." He shook his head as we both thought of the many vases and items that had been broken or swept on the floor by his huge tail. I was so happy, Simba was still over joyed at seeing me and I was covered almost head to toe in dog hair. I scratched his ears and he leaned into me. My dog, my super sweet dog.

"Dad, his name is Simba Snuffleupagus Gold." I grinned as he rolled his eyes.

"I can assure you Belle that I had no say in naming this dog." He reassured her as her eyebrows shot up and she nodded her head, her mouth twitching into a smile.

"He lost a bet," I said laughing. I scratched Simba's head some more and his tail swung madly, banging the ground.

* * *

After the first movie and almost half of the second I did really well. Sat on the floor with Simba next to me keeping me warm, my parents on the couch behind me. My mom kept twisting and braiding my hair, like I was planning on going to a big fancy dance instead of sitting through another three-hour movie.

It didn't bother me though, she always like messing with and fixing my hair and I liked the time we spent together for it. I sipped alternately warm soup from Granny's and a huge jug of water per the doctors orders.

I tugged my jacket around me, taking a deep breath and letting it go. This was nice, this was home...

The doorbell rang and Simba went nuts, barking with an overabundance of joy he leapt up and scrambled for the door. He jumped and howled as my mom and I tugged on him, getting him away from the door and into the backyard.

Exhausted from the simple movements I stood in the door frame to the living room so I had a clear view of the door.

"I told people not to come by," My dad said angrily, limping over to the door and throwing it open.

It was Flynn.

My heart racing, and not in the scary way it had been. He was here, he was alright! He looked, good.

His hair was all messed up and wind-swept, and he had found a replacement to tie his vest together. He still had that rugged hadn't shaved yet look and my breath caught in my chest. He was so beautiful. My hand went to my neck where I still had my ring upon the cord he'd given me. I refused to take it off.

"Is she here? Is Robin here?" He said, trying to look over my dad's shoulder. "Please, I need to know if she's alright!" My dad looked angry.

"Who wants to know?" He asked menacingly, Flynn looked at his, eyes widening and looking a bit nervous took a step back. Oh dad...

"Flynn," I called out to him, he turned and saw me. His whole face changed, lighting up with relief and happiness. It made me blush.

No longer afraid of my dad he strode right into the house, right to me. Stopping a few feet in front of me he looked at me. We starred for several long moments. "My lady," He whispered, taking in my full appearance. My horrible appearance. I felt even worse about my condition when I saw there were faint scratches all over his face and arms. I had done that to him, and probably to many others.

I opened my mouth to say how sorry I was but before I could speak he had taken two quick strides and grabbed me, pulling me too him. Kissing me.

For the first second I just stood there in shock, then I was kissing him back, overwhelmed by the overall presence of him, how he smelled like the woods, like fire, like hard work and sweat. His hands wound into my hair as he kissed me deeper, and my knees went weak.

Before I could even begin to process that my hands were clutched at the front of his shirt, or that my back was pressed against the frame of the door behind me, he pulled away.

We stood there, lost to the world for several seconds, breathing heavily. He brushed tendrils of hair from my face kissing my forehead, my cheek, my lips.

I tentatively raised my hand and brushed one of the cuts on his face. "I'm so sorry," I said, mortified, feeling the color blooming on my face when I heard my raspy voice. He laughed at me, making me blush more.

"Do not worry my lady, I do not blame you. I only wish to know that you are ok, the man in the infirmary would not let me see you, and I feared the worst." He was kissing me again and I was glad for the wall behind us so I would not fall over.

His hands still in my hair he looked down at me, and I felt so very significant in that moment. Nobody had ever looked at me this way before. His grin, that wonderful cheeky grin spread across his face as he said, "Just to let you know, you are the strangest thing I have ever known."

I laughed, knowing I would not stop blushing for sometime now.

Someone cleared their throat and we both jumped, spinning around, Flynn a step in front of me. It was my mom and dad.

Oh no. My mother just had a wide eyed look of shock across her face, not to be snapped out any time soon. But my dad... oh no.

The look of horror, disbelief and anger would have frightened anyone. I looked up at Flynn who seemed to grasp the gravity of the situation. I reached out and took his hand, squeezing it. "Now excuse me," My dad said, finally finding his words and charging forward.

"Dad!" I said, leaping in between the two of them. "Flynn, maybe you should leave, come back in a bit." I tuned to see him nod at me. Keeping between the two I walked him to the door.

"I shall see you soon my lady," He bowed, kissing my hand, then inclining his head to my mom, who still hadn't remembered how to speak or move. His last grin for me gave me courage as I closed the door and turned to face my dad.

"What was that?!" he roared, 'Who... How..." He looked sick, "That _boy..._"

"His name is Flynn Ryder," I squeaked out, he laughed, running a hand through his hair.

"I need to sit down." He limped over to a chair. "Who..." He started, "How..." He tried again.

"He's one of Robin Hood's men..." Not the best start as his eyes bugged out and he muttered under his breath.

"Oh well then." He said, wound up with strange energy. "And how long has... Have you too..."

"I met him the other day at the Merry men's camp. And..." Oh I was not having this conversation with my dad! "It was my... It was our first..." I trailed off, finally finding the most embarrassed I could possibly be. I looked to my mom for some help but the look on her face told me she was in no mood.

I went over to my dad, kneeling next to him, looking into his eyes. "He saved my life, he was the one who rescued me from John. He fought through the magic storm _I _created to try to help me. He's a good man dad." He let out a strangled breath and looked down at me. His eyes did soften and hoped I had made some headway.

This was going to be an interesting next set of days...

Through all of that the thought becoming most present in my brain was, he kissed me! Flynn had kissed me, he wasn't mad at me at all! I felt it all the way down to my toes and I grinned inwardly! _He had kissed me!_

* * *

**Well there it is! =D I really hoped y'all liked it! Finally Robin and Flynn start their relationship! The next chapter will go deeper into them getting to know each other! And we see more of Rumple's reaction! Oh boy!**

**Also, we see the beginnings of her fight with PTSD. It will not be an easy battle, especially when there is someone who believes she shouldn't get better...**

**To answer the question now, the dog is not the cursed Simba, it's just a dog that she named after the movie! He actually is quite real though, he is my dog! He is good at comforting me and so I wanted to add him in! **

**I really hope you all liked it! ****_Leave me a review!_**** Thanks so much for taking the time to read! **

**Angel C.**


	9. Trying To Go the Distance

** Got the title from one of my favorite Disney movies! Go Hercules! I hope you enjoy! Review Review! **

* * *

Trying To Go the Distance

"Good form lass!" Hook called out to me, using his own sword to block the hit I had aimed at his face.

"Thanks," I gasped, brushing the sweaty tendrils of hair that had come out of my braid aside. Then I lunged again, feeling the disadvantage of my short blade knife against his scabbard.

"Get him Robin!" Emma enthusiastically cheered from the sideline. Hook turned to grin at her and I took advantage of it, kicking his leg out from under him. I thrusted my knife towards his neck as he fell.

"Not so fast," He growled, concentrating fully on me now. As he fell he reached out and grabbed my arm, pulling me down in the dust with him. I still tried to knock the sword from his hand but he was too quick.

The point of his sword was under my neck, the grass in my hair and the bright sun in my face. "Alright then, I'm dead," I sat up, sheathing my knife and accepting Hook's hand to help me up.

"You are getting better lass, I'll make a proper pirate of you yet." I looked proud of myself as we walked over to the side of the little arena he had set up for us.

"Are you alright?" My dad asked worryingly as I reached him, holding out a bottle of water. I took it thankfully and downed it.

This had been Hook's idea, me learning how to fight better. I fully agreed, it made me feel more empowered, like I was gaining control back in my life.

Rumpelstiltskin hated it, seeing his once arch-enemy trying to 'kill' his daughter on a daily basis... Well it took a long time to convince him. Both he and my mom had been there every time we met. While Belle had quickly grown bored and started bringing books to read, Dad just watched. He even made sure to enchant the blades so that we could not mistakenly hurt each other. "Are you sure you're not hurt?" He asked shifting his weight and I noticed his hand tightening on his cane.

"Just my ego Dad," I said, grinning to show him I really was ok. I liked it, learning how to fight! It was fun. "I haven't ever won, not once!"

"Well," Flynn said, coming up behind us, taking in my hair and grinning at me. "He is a vicious, cut throat, villainous scalawag, I'd think it would take you more than one day to learn how to beat him,"

"Yeah," I laughed looking over at Hook, who was talking to Emma with a charming smile across his face. I could tell from here Emma was loving it. "He's terrifying."

My dad shot a nasty look at Flynn, but before I could say anything Hook was calling me back out. "Alright lass, let's try this again." I gave a short bow before drawing my knife and attacking.

I was not any better this time, I was learning more and more, but at this point I was tired, and Hook was an excellent swordsman. I glanced to see both my dad and Flynn watching me with near identical upset looks.

It made me smile and I wondered which one would break and try to help me first. But the thought was a distraction because before I knew it my arm was twisted behind my back and a blade at my throat.

"Dead again," Hook said, slashing my neck and letting me go. I straightened my jacket, feeling frustrated.

"I think that's enough for today," My dad said, walking over to us.

"No! Please Dad, one more! I really think I can win this time!" I pleaded, even though I seriously doubted myself. But it was better than what I had in store for me today.

He sighed and shook his head, which made me grin. I knew under all his grumpiness he was rooting for me to win a match. I turned back to Hook but he shook his head.

"Not this time lass," He said, grinning at me, then he turned. "Ryder, you're up this round!" I was struck dumb as Flynn walked over grinning, deftly catching the blade that was tossed to him with ease, twirling it and pointing it at me.

"Come on my lady," He said, mock bowing.

"Oh it's on," I reached for my knife, but my dad grabbed my arm.

"Robin I don't want you to fight him," he growled, glaring at Flynn, whose bravado seemed to sink a bit.

For the past few days I had tried to get my dad used to the idea of Flynn, and it had not been going so well...

We didn't normally fight, or even really argue. We had always got along so well. But now we had arguments ranging all the way from...

_"Well if I forbid him from ever seeing you again what's he going to do? Smolder at me?!" _

To...

_"What do you really know about this boy?"_

_"I don't know dad, we met twice, once he saved my life the other I accidentally tried to end his... There wasn't much time for chatting!"_

_"Well he certainly seemed to know you well enough to stick his tongue down your throat!"_

And finally ending with...

_"He's to old for you!_

_"He's twenty!"_

_"And you're seventeen!"_

_"Well if we're getting technical here then I'm really thirty-one!"_

_"Then I guess he's to young for you!"_

I didn't like this, fighting with my dad. But he did see over those days that Flynn had no intention to hurt me, or take advantage of me. "Dad, I trust him," I said, looking into his eyes.

For the past few day Flynn had made an appearance every day at our house at precisely four thirty. To use his exact words he was calling on me, and that made me happy.

We talked for hours, he invited me on walks around the town arm and arm, bundled in coats and cloaks. It was romantic and chivalrous and made me blush and smile and feel more like a girl than I ever had in my life.

When we eventually had the talk, the magic talk that is, he had been wonderful. We had walked out to the garden in the back yard and had sat with our backs against the fence, our hands intertwined.

He had listened to me as I told the whole story, beginning to end, not even stopping me as I cried, or when I told him what happened in Neverland, or finally why and how I had created the storm, because of the sickness in my heart and mind.

When I finished I looked at him, tears clouding my vision, and expected him to get up and leave. But he just pulled me into his arms, and held me as tight as he could. He didn't try to kiss me, something we hadn't done since that first time at the house. He understood, didn't judge me for having this terrible disease, and was now making as much effort as anyone else to help me get better.

So yes Dad, I really did trust him.

My dad sighed, "Fine, but I'm watching you dearie," He wagged his finger at the two of us and moved off to the side. Everyone was watching this time, my mom even putting down her book and linking arms with my dad.

I turned back to Flynn who was still ready, he raised and eyebrow and grinned at me. "When ever you're ready."

"I'm sure this will be easier than trying to win against Hook," I grinned, taking a step closer and moving into a stance that Hook had taught me.

"Well are we going to fight or are were going to flirt?' I blushed, and he kept talking. "Because really, I'm up for either one."  
I lunged forward, and the blades met with a clang. He was better than I expected, but much closer to my level than Hook had been. But my desire to beat him helped me and the fight was on.

Parrying and blocking each others blows for a good five minutes, longer than I had ever lasted I was growing tired, but was not going to give up. I brushed the hair out of my face again, breathing heavily.

Big mistake as he saw the opportunity and lunged. Knowing I was beat I raised my blade and closed my eyes, waiting for the blow. But it never came, instead I felt an arm snake around my waist and pull me close.

I opened my eyes to see him grinning down at me. I could feel the muscles of his arms and chest, and his rapid heartbeat and despite my hope that I would stop blushing like an idiot around him, my face went red.

"Well done," He whispered, our weapons forgotten as they fell to the ground. With one arm still secure around my waist, he brought the other one up and wound it in my hair, something he loved to do. "You've beaten me my lady."

Then he was kissing me, and the world started spinning. I was glad he was holding me because my knees were weak. I reached up and felt the scruff that lined his face, I moved my hand to behind his neck and pulled him closer. I felt him grin against my mouth then he kissed me deeper and deeper until I thought I would pass out.

Finally he pulled away, my head rested against his chest, feeling his heart flutter and pound like mine, his arms wrapped around me. I could just _feel_ him grinning down at me_. "_All these adventures and it's not even eight in the morning!"

"Yes, eight in the morning," My dad said, I jumped back from Flynn, but still managed to find his hand, holding it tight. I looked at my dad through my lashes, hoping he wasn't to angry. He was pretty mad... Behind him I could see Emma having to help support Hook because he was laughing so hard. My mom just gave me a weary smile and shook her head.

"And if you excuse us _boy_ we have somewhere to be." He said with a raise of his eyebrow.

All the goodness of the morning was gone. I looked at Flynn, he gave me a reassuring smile. My heart fell and butterflies came to life in my stomach, ah yes.

I had to go talk to Archie today.

* * *

I sat in the room, looking all around me and trying not to panic. Archie's office was plain colored with huge bookshelf and a fireplace that had not been cleaned out in a long time.

I had begged my dad not to let me go, told him that I was fine, that I could get through this all on my own. I didn't need to talk to anybody. He knew as well as anybody that I was lying, I had not stopped having nightmares.

This was something I had not wanted to do, something that scared me, scared me even more than the idea of being back in that forest. I was all alone, all alone and sitting there clenching my hands trying not to panic, because I would not, could not let Archie come in and see me going to pieces.

But I knew it wasn't going to work, so I buried my face in my hands and allowed myself 30 seconds of weakness. I tried not to cry but tears slid down my face and my breathing became even more erratic.

As I was pulling myself back together, Archie came in the door. While normally I thought he was kind of geeky but in a nice way the very sight of him terrified me. This man had the power to make my worst nightmare come true, he could have me declared crazy or unfit to be around people. I just wanted all of this to go away.

"Hello Robin," He said, sitting down his hands under his chin, it was oddly creepy in see's your soul kind of way. "How have you been?" That was the question wasn't it...

I thought long and hard about my answer, I did not want to say how I really felt. But he just smiled at me, making me feel safe so I decided that I could trust him.

"I feel so scared all the time," I looked up, biting my lip hard to see what the verdict was.

He studied me carefully his eyes taking in my hands which despite them being clasped together was still shaking, to my face which still held a pale, thing look. I looked down, not wanting him to see my eyes.

"Robin," I looked up to see his face still had that kind, innocent look. It now was tinged with pity, and a wave of rage and anger built up, filling my throat and clouding my vision. How dare he, how dare any of them.

My emotions were getting way out of hand, I had ignored the symptoms for so long until it hit me in the gut like a club. I was having a full-blown panic attack. I dropped my head into my hands, gasping and shaking, holding my breath for as long as I could.

When I finally looked up, ready to be declared insane, I saw that Archie had not moved, was still giving me that same smile.

"It's ok Robin," His voice was calm, he was doing all he could not to upset me, which made me feel better. "You don't have to say anything, or talk about anything you don't want to. You can talk about whatever you want, or nothing at all even. I have some books here I'm sure you would like."

Guilt burned my chest, he really was going to try to help me. I didn't want the help, but I couldn't live like this anymore.

"Mary Margaret and my mom are trying to put together a ball," It was the first thing I could think of that didn't have to do with Neverland. I succeeded in surprising him, his eyebrow shot up.

"Really? I didn't know that." He admitted.

"Yeah, it's what you do when you miss most of your daughter's life, you throw a big party." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. "I'm so sorry that was mean."

"No," He said, shaking his head. "You were just being honest, I think that's the most honest you've been with me." Yes that was true, considering I had not said much. "Does that bother you?" He asked, my eyes widened.

Did it? Hearing and seeing the two buss around and talk so animatedly about the dance made me feel weird inside. I knew Emma was feeling the same way. I opened my mouth to speak, still unsure of how I would answer...

The door flew open and Archie went flying back in his chair. I leapt to my feet but was immediately covered in a cloud of smoke. No, this wasn't me, I had been doing good, I was fine! I clenched my hands and tried to control my breathing.

The smoke cleared and I was crouched on the floor, covering my head, screaming. A pair of black high heels were in front of me and I looked up to see...

Regina.

* * *

**Yikes! Dont worry, well actually do worry, the next chapter is going to be intense. Not the action kind of intense, but we will see and old vicious trick of Regina's, and the facing of a HUGE fear for Robin.**

**It will strangely end well though... And yes! We will be getting ready for a party! The ball I am really looking forward to writing! It will be fun and cute and a big thing for Robin and her whole family!**

**I love writing Flynn and I hope y'all love him too! Leave me a review please! Until next time! **

**Angel C.**


	10. Cruella the Devil

**Hey guys! Sorry, it has been a whole week since I last posted! School just got really busy, but hopefully it will calm down this week! Title from: 101 Dalmatians, Cruella Deville!**

**I am really excited about this chapter, and based on reviews, y'all are too! So I really hope you enjoy it! Please leave me a review!**

* * *

Cruella the Devil

I backed up until I hit the wall. "What do you want!" I snapped out at her, I sounded and felt like a caged animal. "Regina!" I shouted at her when she didn't answer me.

She looked down her nose, seeming a bit put out at my state on the floor. Holding herself all high and mighty she moved to behind her desk, sitting down. She crossed her hands and looked at me again. "Sit down Miss Gold," As cool as you please.

"No!" I shouted at her, standing up, ready to draw my knife and throw it at her. But it was gone... No, I'd had it with me at Archie's...

"Are you looking for this?" She picked up my knife, it had been siting on her desk, she wrinkled her nose like it was a filthy rag and set it back down. "I would just like to talk, now Robin will you please sit down!"

I slunk up to the chair, still on edge. I knew if I tried to run for the doors she would lock them. For now, I was trapped. "My father will come save me!" I spat and her, she smirked back. I sat down, and we faced each other across the desk.

"Not likely, I hit Archie with a pretty strong spell, he will be out for the next ten minutes which is plenty of time for us to have a conversation." She smiled at me, and I felt the blood drain from my face. My dad was not on his way to save me. My heart started pounding and I shoved my hands under my knees so Regina would not see.

"I've known you your whole life Robin, you might even say I'm like your godmother." At the look on my face she continued, growing visibly more annoyed. "I was the first person to ever hold you, and despite what most people think I really do want whats best for you, and I think that earns me ten minutes of your time!"

"I don't want to be here," I said, cursing the waver in my voice. "I don't!" I cried out, my voice stronger. If she wanted to play games I could be just as stubborn as she could.

"If you're so scarred Miss Gold," She asked, leaning forward and raising an eyebrow. "Why don't you use magic to get yourself out."

That wicked woman, I hated her in that instant. Still with her stupid eyebrow raised, she still expected me to answer. "Because. I. Can't. Control. It." I said, each word falling like a brick. I was so mad, and under all of that fear churned away.

As upset as I was, I'd take another episode like in the forest before I used magic again. I didn't want to hurt anyone, not even Regina.

"That's what I understand," She leaned back in her chair and let out a huge sigh. "You realize you have waisted an extremely precious gift."

"I have hurt people! You call what I've been doing a gift?" My voice sounded screechy, erratic, and emotional compared to her cool even tone.

"No, I call it a lack of self-control." She might as well slapped me. It stopped my retort in my throat, my face burning. "Now, I am skeptical of this "PTSA" you're supposed to have, but either way I'm surprised that your father hasn't taught you better."

"I don't want to learn magic Regina!" I screamed at her, feeling everything slipping. "I never ever wanted it in the first place! It's just this parasite that runs through my veins and keeps my heart moving!" I slammed my hand on the desk, feeling the slightest bit of pride when it caused her to jump.

"Its not even my magic, its yours, and Emma's, and Pan's, and my dad's! I can feel it infecting my heart and changing me and I don't want it!" I finished my tirade and sat back down, breathing as if i'd run a long distance.

I had said it out loud, all of it. Because my dad had offered to teach me how to control my magic, bit I had pushed him away. I did not want anything to do with it. I had seen the damage I could do...

Something seemed to click in Regina's mind. "Oh," She said. "You're worried that it's going to change you. Like it changed your father." She shook her head. "All magic comes with a price."

"I don't want to see what I have to pay," I let out a breath, the fight burning within me died. I was suddenly so tired.

"I understand that Miss Gold," She stood and crossed over to my side of the desk. She crossed her arms and looked down at me. "You think that magic is going to give you a corrupt, dark heart and you will only be able to hurt the ones you love correct?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," I breathed, glad she was understanding me.

"Well, lets disprove that theory then." With a quick movement she reached her hand out and stuck it into my chest.

It took a full second of silence before I could comprehend what she had done. With a twist and pull, my heart was sitting in her hand, she looked down studying it.

A scream, it echoed around us. The unearthly sound that came from me, I fell out of my chair, moving back until I found my footing and running. I was at the door, trying to wrench it open. Fighting tooth and nail to escape.

My heart was gone, the emptiness in my chest deafened me. Blood was racing but there was no thud to let me know I was alive. My fingernails scratched at the door, trying to pry it open.

"Stop," The voice ran clear and went all the way through me. But like I had been dipped in ice, I was frozen. "Now turn around," I did, fighting against it every bit of the way.

Regina was still standing at the desk, holding my heart in her hand. "Now come here Miss Gold." I took one step, fighting it with all my might.

It hurt, every cell in my body was fighting against this force bigger and stronger than myself. Also, because my heart wasn't there to race, blood pounded against my brain, making me want to be sick.

Another step, Regina had ripped out my heart. I was trapped in this room. Another step. Trapped, scarred, alone. Another step. She could kill me without even having to try.

Another step and I was standing right in front of her. "Now calm down." She said.

Emptiness. My entire body was empty. I felt my pulse slow, and it was like everything was dipped in molasses. But I was still upset, still going crazy, trapped in my own brain.

It was such a strange contradiction, my thoughts were clear, my pulse steady. The hysteria rising in my mind was real though. My brain was on melt down mode, she had not gotten rid of my fear, just internalized it.

I was going to implode. I could cry or scream or break, and it was going to tear me to pieces. "Listen," Regina said, her voice growing louder instantaneously. It hurt, I felt like I could be sick or pass out at any moment, trying to break free of this hold.

She held out her hand. "Look," My eyes snapped down and landed fixed on the beating heart in her hand.

Oh god. It was my heart. _My heart_, beating in her hand. If I was able to I would be shaking. I could not force my eyes away, forced to stare with watering eyes. I was going to combust, everything hurt so bad.

I had a scarred heart. The point where the arrow had sunk in stood out a bright white, with thin web like tendrils spreading out covering the rest of it. It was so ugly, so broken and wrong that despite the strain I was under, I was able to cry.

"Look at me Robin," My head snapped up, the movement hurting my neck. "There is nothing wrong with your heart. Yes, there was some minimal scarring, but what did you expect? Did you really think you were going to leave Neverland unchanged? You still have a pure red heart, and that's nothing to be ashamed of."

She looked so sad in that moment, I was seeing a side to Regina that I don't think anyone else got to see. I was able to look back at my heart, she was right.

Bright red, my heart was bright red. It was not black or discolored or anything else I had been afraid of. Was it true, was I really just scarred?

"Nothing to be afraid of," Regina said, examining it. I wanted to shudder but couldn't. Tears still were running down my face, she looked at me and saw me crying. "You're still a good person through and through..."

I watched she face shift thought all kinds of emotion, each making me more nervous. She settled with disgusted anger, shoving my heart back in my chest.

I gasped like I had been held for a long time underwater. I sank to the floor, gulping down air, for the first time glad to have my heart thudding away painfully in my chest.

I grabbed for her trash can and proceeded to throw up into it. Holding the edges of the can, shaking and trying to not be sick again as my body tried to readjust itself.

Now that I could breath again, my mind was buzzing and it was hard to focus on anything. My stomach churned and I tried not to be sick again. I was dizzy and nauseous, and so glad to feel my heartbeat.

"Really Miss Gold?" I looked up to see Regina looking absolutely disgusted down at me. "I'd expect you to have a little more decorum." She wrinkled her node and took a step back.

"You..." I tried to growl at her, but it still came out as a gasp. "How... Dare..." There was a loud slam behind us, both of us turned towards the door and Regina smiled.

"That took longer than expected," She said, with an evil grin lighting up her face. "Miss Gold, I do believe your rescue party is here."

Dad. I though with a swell of hope. The doors blew open, one of them flying off the hinges. Through the cloud of magic my dad stormed through looking murderous. "Robin," He said, his eyes landing on me. The angry look broke and he looked nervous.

A flash of magic and I was next to him. The movement made me feel sick again and I closed my eyes. The floor felt cold under me, and I heard the click of heels.

"Well, took you long enough Rumple, seems like you're losing your touch." She was goading him. I felt hands on my shoulders, I opened my eyes.

"Flynn," I whimpered, immediately moving to him as he gathered me in his arms. He buried his face in my neck and I felt his hand splayed across my back, holding me close, there was a tremor too. He was shaking. "Are you alright Robin?" He whispered in my ear.

I nodded, knowing he was upset, he used my real name. I ran my hand through his hair. "Help me up," I asked him. He stood, pulling me with him, keeping an arm around my waist I was able to face Regina.

"Do you really think, after everything you've put my family through." My dad said, slowly enunciating each word. This was not good. "I would let you get away with this." He raised his hand.

"Dad," I reached forward and grabbed his arm. He looked back at me, eyes running up and down to make sure I was alright. "Please, you're only going to make this worse." He glared back at Regina.

"After everything she's done." He growled, but I tugged on his arm, bringing his attention back to me.

"She didn't do anything to me, I'm fine!" I reassured him, giving Regina a look of my own. "In her own twisted way she was trying to help me, let's just go home Dad please!"

He sighed, giving Regina one last nasty look. "Fine," He said, turning and storming out. Flynn and I followed, the doors magically slamming behind us. We got all the way to the street before he turned back around. "Robin," He said, looking at me, and I saw that he looked really old in that moment.

"I'm ok Dad," I said, stepping towards his and hugging him, feeling his wrap his arm around me and hold me close. I felt safe in my dad's arms. ""I promise," I said into his jacket, still not wanting to let go. "I'm ok."

* * *

**Well?! Did it live up to your expectations?! I have looked forward to writing this for a while! I really do like Regina and I wanted to show that Robin is still good while playing up to one of the creepiest aspects of Regina's character! So I hope y'all liked it!**

**The next chapter will be a lot lighter, we will ****_finally get to see _****big Robin Hood and Roland again! It will also be a girls chapter, with Emma, Belle, Snow and Robin discussing the ball! **

**So leave me a review and let me know what you think! I really do love my readers and followers! You make my day better! Bye! Review! **

**Angel C. **


	11. Steady As A Beating Drum

**New Chapter! So the title comes from the opening song from Pocahontas. It took me forever to find a song I thought fit, but this was PERFECT! I feel it represents how she is slowly getting better! I love that movie! I really hope you enjoy! REVIEW! **

* * *

Steady As A Beating Drum

"How did you know where to find me?" I asked my dad, his arm was still around my shoulders and we were walking back down the street. Flynn made a noise and I glanced back at him.

"Well dearie," He said, shifting his weight and looking uncomfortable. "I got the call from Archie, he couldn't remember anything, he just knew you were gone, so my first guess..." He looked over at Flynn.

"He came storming into camp determined to find you," Flynn said, leaning against a building. I looked at my dad wide-eyed.

"Really?" I was trying hard not to laugh, to pretend to be mad at him. I was just so happy to be out of there away from Regina.

"It was the first place I figured you would go, and when that group of savages told me in quite explicit language that they hadn't taken you, Regina's was my next guess." He shrugged.

His word brought a thought to the front of my mind. "You were in the Merry Men's camp?" I asked, surprised how my voice had grown soft. "Did you see..." I trailed off, looking down at the ground.

I had not spoken to my brother since the tornado in the woods. I had told myself I was going to, but every time I tried I would get so nervous. I didn't want him mad at me for hurting him, his men, _his son. _

"He's forgiven you my lady," Flynn said, giving me a softer version of his normal smile. I looked into his face. "Really, I would not lie to you Robin. I was able to explain, he understands. He was worried about you, still worries about you. He's looking for you now as we speak."

I let out a deep breath and moved forward to hug him. His hand wound in my hair as he kissed the top of my head. I leaned against him and let out a breath, but when I felt him tense I looked up. "See," He whispered, "I told you he's not mad."

I spun around. Robin Hood and Roland were standing about a block away watching us. At the sight of me, Roland took off running towards me. I didn't realize I was moving until I got to the street. He didn't know about cars, he wouldn't know to look.

"Robin!" He cried out, holding up his arms for me to pick him up. I did, scooped him into my arm and held him close, his grubby little boy hands squeezing my neck. "I miss you," He said, I held him tighter, feeling all the stress of the past hour hit me. I cried and just hugged him, not even noticing anything around me.

"Rose," I looked up to see my brother standing next to us. I froze as I saw a huge cut, old and scarred by now, but obviously from me stretched across his neck. "You're alright."

I nodded, not trusting my self to speak. "Your daddy came to see us!" Roland piped up and I looked at him. "He was very mad cause he thoughted you were running away to us. My daddy told him no, then we leave to try to find you! We find you so we win!" He looked so proud of himself it made me laugh, using my free hand to wipe my eyes.

"Roland," I started with him, because it would be easier. "I am so sorry for what happened in the woods." He wrinkled his forehead, as if trying to remember what I had done wrong.

"Daddy says you are magic." I nodded and he continued. "Why did you magic the storm? Did you like us?""

"Yes," I said, hearing how much I wanted him to believe me. "Roland, magic is very hard to control, and in the forest I just got very scared, and when I got scared that's what caused the storm."

"Why?" I looked at my brother, biting my lip. He was staring down at me with a wary, almost angry look in his eyes. "Why we're you so scared of us. We did everything to make you feel welcome. You destroyed almost everything we had, seven of my men were hurt. What could we have possibly have done to you?"

"Leave her alone," I looked up to see my dad glaring at him. Still holding Roland I stepped between the two. He raised his eyes at the child in my arms, I held Roland close and spoke.

"Dad stop it, he has every right to be mad at me." I turned back to Robin Hood. "In Neverland, a man by the name of Felix shot me in the heart with an arrow. I was brought back by magic... But it's still difficult for me, I get scarred, I have terrible nightmares. In the woods when you pulled out the bow." I shuddered. "It brought it all back."

He looked shocked, what ever the reason he'd had in his brain, that had not been it. "I'm sorry," He said, as was customary for anyone who heard about what had happened to me. "No wonder," He rubbed his jaw and ran a hand through his hair. "Ryder why didn't you tell me this days ago?" He snapped at Flynn, who had taken up the spot at my shoulder.

He was distracted from making faces at Roland and answered, giving me a quick glance. "She wanted to be the one to tell you herself. I wasn't going to argue with her." We smiled at each other, but I was soon distracted as Roland pulled on my necklace.

"My daddy has a ring just like this." He grabbed it with one hand, studying it closely. Both Flynn and Robin Hood seemed to take joy in the fact that I had it on.

"Well," I started, not sure how to explain this to such a young boy. "That's because the ring belonged to your grandfather, he was my daddy," I flinched at my choice of words, not knowing how my dad would react.

I glanced at him, but he didn't seem to be listening to me. He was concentrating on something beyond me, like he was listening to something. "I thought that was your daddy?" Roland said, pointing at Rumpelstiltskin, drawing my focus back to him.

Thankfully Robin Hood took up the next part. "Roland, when Robin was really little a bad woman took her away from us, but she gave her to this man and he became her daddy, and he took good care of her for us." I smiled at him, thankful for the praise he had given my dad.

I turned back to see how he had taken it, but he still wasn't listening. He moved forward and put a hand on my shoulder. "What did Regina do to you dearie?" He had been listening to my heart.

I went cold, he didn't know, he would go back and kill her if he figured out what she had done to me. Flynn's eyes narrowed and all the men were staring at me. Roland obviously was chatting still about my 'two dads'.

"Nothing," I whispered, it was a big fat lie and they all could tell. My dad raised his hand and I knew me was going to use magic to figure it out. "No," I whimpered stepping back, Flynn's arms automatically went around me. Robin Hood looked nervous, hand going to the hilt of his sword.

His hand shimmered and the gold wave of magic surrounded the three of us. I held Roland close and hid against Flynn, as if that would help. Roland froze, "Woah!" He yelled. "That's so cool!' He scrambled out of my arm and ran over to my dad. "You have magic too!" He sounded so thrilled.

My dad smiled down at him, he really liked kids. "Here you go laddie," He waved his hand again and a sword made of wood materialized in his hands. "Now, Roland is it?" He asked. He nodded enthusiastically. "Why don't you go with young Flynn here and play over there, I need to have a talk with your father."

He looked up and I saw the anger burning behind his eyes, he knew then. "I want to stay with her," Flynn spoke up, still with his arm around me. "If Regina hurt her I have as much right..."

"I am standing right here you know," I spoke up, not without bitterness.

"Yes, I know," He looked down at me. "My lady, I only wished to know you are ok," I nodded, it was not him I was upset with. He turned to face my dad. "I wish to stay."

Before my dad could retort, Robin Hood spoke up. "I will take him, we will go." He took his son by the hand. "Ryder you stay, when you're done head back to camp." Roland collided with my knees as he gave me a hug, all the while chatting how he would see me soon and how he wanted my dad to show him more magic.

"Rose," Robin Hood spoke, he looked like he was going to say something important, but he changed his mind. "We will see you later," He nodded to me and Flynn, then taking his son by the hand they walked off.

"I am going to skin her," My dad spat as soon as they were out of earshot. I wheeled around, grabbing him by the arm as he turned to storm off. "How... dare she!" he muttered.

"Dad, I'm fine," I said, moving in front of him and looking into his eyes. "Look at me, am I hurt? No, look, in her own way I really think Regina was trying to help me!"

"She ripped your heart out dearie," He said, and I had no answer for that.

"She did what?!" Flynn yelled, looking at me horrified. I pulled my jacket around me.

"Yes, but..." I was cut off as my dad shouted.

"She could have killed you Robin, do you not understand that? It would have taken a flex of her fingers, she wouldn't even have to try, she could have controlled you, forced you to do something terrible!"

"But she didn't!" I screamed back at him. Words were building up in my chest and I let them all spill out, tired of holding them back. "Ever since we got back I have been so scared of myself, what I could turn into! All of this magic pumping my heart, I thought it was changing me! When Regina pulled out my heart I saw it was a good as anyone else! Yes, I have scars but it still the same _good _heart!"

I took a breath, as both stared at me. Then my dad was pulling me into his arm, crushing me into a hug. "You listen to me," He said, a tremor in his voice. "You are one of the purest, kindest souls I have ever meet. Nothing is going to change that, I wont let it."

I hugged him back, the simple statement reaffirming the relief that had come over me. As I let him go I saw Flynn was watching us. My hand went to my necklace. "Robin," He said, taking a step forward, looking more serious than I had ever seen him.

"I can't pretend to understand what you went through in Neverland." He began. "But I know that it did not make you any less of a person, a good person. The girl I met in the forest is brave and strong, and can get through anything." He reached out and took my hand. "Don't stop believing in the capability for goodness that you posses."

His words hit me hard, the most profound and heartfelt I had ever seem Flynn, I squeezed his hand, looking back and forth between the two most important men in my life.

"Thank you," I said, hearing a new note in my voice that had been missing for a long time. Hope. For the first time in forever, I had hope and strength to fight on my side.

* * *

**Yay! This was fun chapter to write! I love Roland! This was supposed to be only the first part of a chapter but it grew to be over 2000 words! But the men in Robin's life just played a huge part in her getting better! **

**So the next part will be a small (two-week) time jump in the story line to the day of the ball! This will be the part with Snow, Emma, and Belle! Finally it will be girl time! **

**And, because I am in my last semester of school, life is absolutely crazy busy! I have been able to keep on track with a chapter a week! It will never be more than 10 days between chapters, but if it stretches longer than normal I am sorry! **

**Hope you liked the chapter! REVIEW REVIEW! =D**

**Angel C.**


End file.
